The Dog Caught In The Spider's Web -- Naraku X Inuyasha
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: This is an adult story. Yaoi (boy X boy). Readers descretion is adviced. A.N.-I apologize for any mistakes. I'm new on this site and extremely dense so I have difficulty trying to find the whole Edit then Repost shit.
1. Chapter 1

The night was young. A cold breeze pushed through the trees, stirring their leaves to rustle slowly. A boy in red fire-rat robes walked through the trees, his white hair reflecting the full moon light.

Inuyasha was hunting for a demon who destroyed his once peaceful life. A demon who manipulated and deceived him and his beloved Kikyo into killing each other.

Naraku.

Just the thoughts of the spider made Inuyasha's blood boil with hate.

_**'**__I'll_ kill him.'

Inuyasha traveled through a small forest alone. His companions were asleep next to a camp fire a few miles back. While Inuyasha was on watch, Naraku's scent suddenly flushed through the air. Inuyasha decided he would investigate this strange occurrence for two reasons; one: Naraku's scent was strong but his spiritual pressure wasn't in the air—if it had been it would have woken the lecherous monk, Miroku; two—for his scent to suddenly flow through the wind as if out of nowhere made the hairs on the back of Inuyasha's neck stand on end with suspicion. He feared it was a trap and because of that fear, he refused to wake the others unless he was certain it was safe. So, he went off on his own, hand next to his sword, ready to unsheathe Tetsusaiga in a moment.

With his senses on full alert, he walked on through the trees.

The scent unexpectedly stopped at a clearing. Inuyasha crouched down behind a bush and watched the clearing, his eyes and ears alert for anything of Naraku's.

But there was no sign of movement or even a sound to suggest something was amiss.

_**'******__What _the—'

Inuyasha's thought was cut short as a blunt object came across the back of his skull hard. He stumbled forward into the clearing. He was disoriented but he attempted to stay up by spreading his feet out wide while closing his knees together. His arms sprawled and he groaned, leaning forward.

_**'****How? How did he sneak—'**_

His second though was cut off as well as another blow was brought down against his head, this one causing blood to weld up in his white hair and trickle down his forehead. The half demon fell to his knees then onto his stomach. His hand subconsciously went to his blade but he was too disoriented to grab the handle and go on the attack.

Inuyasha lied unmoving in the soft grass, gasping and wheezing, his body heaving with every breath.

"This is ta half-demon, aye?" a man's voice drifted through the air to Inuyasha's half awake ears.

_**'**_…_**H…hu…mans…?' **_his battered mind could barely process this but under the extremely strong scent of Naraku, he could depict the small trace of human stench.

Inuyasha heard someone walk over to him. He instinctively tried to reach for Tetsusaiga though he couldn't comprehend that he needed it. A foot was planted on the boys shoulder and he was rolled over onto his back. Inuyasha gasped while the man kneeled down next to him. He couldn't see their faces—his sight was starting to go, all he could see was the bright moon floating above his head.

The human grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's white hair on the top of his head and pulled him up so his head was off the ground. Inuyasha closed his eyes and groaned in pain.

"White hair that goes down past his ass. Red clothes." The human fell silent for a moment then tugged on Inuyasha's ears.

"Kh!"

"Real ears." The human then forced Inuyasha's eye open with his thumb. "Golden eyes. This is defiantly him."

_**'******__Da_-dammit…'

The human dropped Inuyasha onto the ground and turned to his friend. He said something to him but Inuyasha couldn't catch it. Their voices sound like they were mumbling.

Inuyasha fought against unconsciousness for as long as his battered mind could. But he could last no longer than five seconds before his world went black.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes to be on a cold floor. A wooden floor. He was in a house of some sort. A cell. All the walls were solid brick with no door. The source of light and entrance was a small window no bigger than a wooden box but it was high off the ground—at least two heads taller than Inuyasha—and there were steel bars across it.

_**'******__W_here…?'

He couldn't remember what happened. Morning amnesia held him fast and for a while, he couldn't remember why he was in such a place. Or why he was alone.

_**'****Ka…gome…? Where's Kagome and…Miroku…Sango…'**_

Inuyasha leaned himself up onto his arms then fell back to the floor. The movement of his spine caused a painful throb to erupt in his head. He held his white head and groaned. Suddenly the memories of last night passed behind his eyes like moving pictures.

_**'**__I_ was…attacked…'

Inuyasha's face became hot with anger and humiliation.

_**'**__I_ was attacked…by a pair of humans…?!'

His whole body flushing with rage, he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain to his mind, and leaped up to the window. He grabbed the bars with his clawed hands and planted his feet against the wall, looking as if he was crouching in mid-air. He looked out the window, his teeth clenched as the throbbing gradually started dissipating. He saw that the window was ground level and that it was faced to an extravagant courtyard. There were no guards but a great brick wall lied on the other side, cutting off the yard from the rest of the world.

_**'**__Where_ the hell…?'

He snarled then leaped down.

He reached his hand down to grab the handle to Tetsusaiga.

_**'******__I'm _getting out of here.'

Inuyasha's hand rummaged around his hip for his trusted blade but his fingers skimmed against nothing but his red clothes. His eyes went wide when the realization hit him. His sword was gone, scabbard and all.

_**'**__WHAT_?!'

He looked around the room, feigning hope that he just dropped it. But that hope was soon crushed when his blade was nowhere in sight.

_**'******__Damn_…!' "Damn!"

Snarling, he turned to the wall under the window and flexed his clawed hands.

_**'**__I can_ break through a wall without _**Tetsusaiga.'**_

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he yelled, slashing his claws against the wall.

As the tips of his claws touched the stone, a burst of bright light exploded from the wall and Inuyasha was knocked back against the wall on the other side of the room.

He groaned and fell to the ground, coughing as the wind was knocked out of him. He hacked for a moment longer then glared up at the wall as the barrier swirled back into place.

_**'******__Damn_…'

"If you would have waited, I could have told you there was a barrier."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he heard that too familiar voice. He looked up to the window to see a man crouching down in front of it, his black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his half-closed eyes stared at Inuyasha with unamusement.

"Byakuya…!" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed deeply. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean, why?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed a bit, though his expression looked more lazy than threatening. "I live here, of course."

"Live…?"

"Did the mercenaries break your nose when they bashed your head in? You honestly haven't smelt Naraku's scent yet?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Naraku…" _**'This is his mansion?'**_

"Ehhhh…Inuyasha? Are you still dazed for the blast the barrier gave you?"

Inuyasha glared up at Byakuya of the Mirage but stayed silent. He knew why he couldn't smell Naraku's scent. It was because tonight was the night of no moon—the night of a new moon. The one night of the month Inuyasha lost anything that made him a demon. The one night he was utterly powerless.

_**'**__Damn_!'

Byakuya stared at Inuyasha for a little longer then with a bored sigh, he stood and stretched. "Well, it doesn't matter if your senses are broken. Naraku doesn't want to do anything with you yet. You've got maybe a day or two to prepare yourself for the worse. I advice you do."

The man of the mirage turned and walked off. "Oh, and I'll be bringing you your food sometime tonight. Please don't try to attack me."

Inuyasha glared down at the ground, legs crossed, his claws scraping into the dirt in front of him.

_**'**__**D**amn_. Damn! DAMN!'

* * *

That night, Inuyasha stared out the window, his black hair creating a pillow for his head to rest against. He was watching the sky, waiting eagerly for the sun to return. He fidgeted uncomfortably, his arms crossed against his chest, his feet scraping against the ground under his crossed legs.

Early that day, Byakuya had upheld his promise of food. He came in at sunset using his origami teleportation ability to come up through the floor. He left a bento box on the ground where he entered then quickly exited before Inuyasha could attack, though the half-demon didn't make any attempt to do so.

Inuyasha still hasn't touched the bento. His stomach was twisting from nervousness, anxiety, and fear. So he left the bento untouched where Byakuya had placed it.

Inuyasha continued to stare out the window. He didn't dare take his eyes off the black sky.

_**'******__Come _on, dawn. Hurry up.'

* * *

Inuyasha didn't sleep at all that night. When dawn finally came, he breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his black locks turn white and fangs poked his lips. As the anxiety and fear drained from his body, he became exhausted. He walked over to the mat that he gandered what his bed and lied down on it. There was a blanket but the sunlight shining in through the window was warm enough that he felt he didn't need it. His stomach growled for food but he ignored it and went to sleep almost instantly.

When he next woke, a pair of socked, sandaled feet were on the floor inches from his face. He jolted up and swiped instinctively.

"Whoa there." Byakuya voiced nonchalantly, jumping up from his crouched position.

Inuyasha glared at the man of the mirage, getting on his knees, one hand flexing at his chest, the other planted on the ground. He readied to lung.

"Such a change of attitude from yesterday." Byakuya noted with a small smile that looked devilish with his half-closed eyes. "You didn't attempt to be violent in anyway then. But I guess you were still recovering from your injuries, eh?" he then sighed and his face became blank. "Heel."

He tossed an origami spider at Inuyasha's feet.

Inuyasha stared down at it then instinctively tried to dodge out of the way. Before he could get an inch away, the spider grew to five times its original size and coiled its long eight legs around Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha's arms were pushed against his chest so his hands were by his cheeks and he fell forward onto his stomach. Inuyasha struggled but that caused the legs to fasten tighter and tighter till he was gasping for breath.

"Ba-bastard!" Inuyasha gasped then groaned and inhaled deeply.

"Now, now calm down and they'll stop constricting." Byakuya said.

Inuyasha had no breath to fight with so he laid still and gradually the legs loosened till he could breathe again. Once he was breathing regularly, the legs stopped loosening.

"Good boy." Byakuya kneeled down in front of Inuyasha and ruffled the half-dog demon's hair then gave a gentle tug to his ear tip. "Naraku sent me to get you. He-well, it's Naraku. I'm sure you can guess what he wants to do to you."

Inuyasha glared up at him then snorted and shook Byakuya's hand off.

Byakuya stood and looked around. "You haven't eaten yet?" he asked, looking at the bento.

"Hmph. What's it to you?"

"Naraku wants you to be at your full strength. If you can't fight to your full potential because you're hungry, he'll be unhappy he got you so easily. Besides that, it's not fair that you're going to be going through what you're going to be going through on an empty stomach."

_**'**__You're_ going to be going through what you're going to be going through…' I took a moment for Inuyasha to understand the tongue twister of a sentence Byakuya just spouted out.

Once he figured it out, he snorted and rolled over so his back was to the man of the mirage.

Byakuya stared down at him with half-closed eyes. "You're going to have to eat before seeing Naraku. And bathe. But we'll worry about food first."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide in dismay and he looked over his shoulder at Byakuya. "Bathe—"

"If you stay calm," Byakuya cut in. "I'll remove the bindings."

Inuyasha's eyes turned malicious. "Go die…!"

Byakuya stared at Inuyasha with dull eyes.

"Either you eat on your own or I'll feed you. Either way, you have to eat."

"Don't you touch me." Inuyasha said and turned his head back to the wall.

Byakuya stared at Inuyasha for a moment longer then grabbed the bento. He unwrapped it and took out a sushi roll. He then rolled Inuyasha over and straddled him so he couldn't turn away.

"Get the hell—mmph!" Byakuya grabbed the dog demon by his chin and tried to shove the roll into his mouth.

Inuyasha thrashed and was able to get his head away. He spat the roll out and coughed.

"Bastard! You trying to choke me?!"

Byakuya sighed then grabbed another sushi roll. He grabbed Inuyasha's chin again but this time he took a bite out of the roll and started to chew. Holding the chewed food in his mouth, he leaned down, squeezing the half-demon's cheeks so he couldn't close his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

Byakuya ignored him.

_**'**__Wait_-wait! He's not really—'

"Wa-wait-wait!" Inuyasha yelled, closing his eyes tight shut. "I'l-I'll eat! I'll eat!"

Byakuya was centimeters away from Inuyasha's face—he was so close their noses brushed against each other. The man of the mirage stared down at Inuyasha for another moment then backed away and swallowed. He then stood and flicked his hand at the spider. It released him then folded back to its original palm size. It leaped into Byakuya's opened hand and crawled up his body till it was resting on his shoulder.

Inuyasha backed away from Byakuya and stared at him wide-eyed for a moment. He stared at him, pondered whether to attack him or not, then thought against it and reached for the bento. Keeping his eyes on the strange man that nearly kissed him, he took the chopsticks out and started to eat.

Byakuya watched in silence, his hands folded in front of this abdomen inside his sleeves.

Inuyasha tried to ignore Byakuya's stare then he shifted his eyes to the side uncomfortably.

_**'********Qui****t**** staring at me. Quit staring at me.'**_

"You're a slow eater." Byakuya noted and the origami spider nodded in agreement.

"Maybe if you stopped staring me, I could eat faster." Inuyasha growled then turned his back on him and continued to eat.

Even with his back to his, Inuyasha could feel Byakuya staring at him.

_**'******__Quit _staring at me. Quit staring at me.'

The white-haired boy quickly finished off his food then turned and glared at Byakuya.

"You done?" Byakuya asked.

Inuyasha just glared at him.

"Alright then."

Byakuya reached for Inuyasha. Instinctively, Inuyasha leapt back which caused Byakuya to freeze his motion.

He then sighed and tilted his head. "Honestly, this is starting to become a pain."

"Then go away."

I can't do that."

"You said that I had at least two days before I was _needed_."

"At least. You do realize that it's almost sunset, right?"

Inuyasha glared at him then looked at the window. The bastard wasn't lying.

"So what? Go away already."

Byakuya closed his eyes and chuckled once. "I can't do that." he opened his eyes and smiled sadistically, "Naraku will get mad at me."

With that, Byakuya dashed forward and rammed Inuyasha against the wall.

"Kh!"

Inuyasha was turned around so his face was against the wall and his arms were pulled behind his back.

"Bastard—"

Byakuya pushed his arm against the back of Inuyasha neck, silence the half-demon.

The spider on Byakuya's shoulder crawled down his arm and onto Inuyasha's. Byakuya took his arm off of Inuyasha's neck and grabbed both his wrist, one with each hand. He then pulled them till his forearms touched. Then the spider coiled around his arms and encased them.

"Nn!" Inuyasha groaned in pain.

Byakuya released his wrists and Inuyasha's arms moved back so that his hands pressed against the spiders' legs.

"Is it me, or are your reflexes slower than the last time we met?" Byakuya asked.

"Shove it up your ass!"

Byakuya chuckled once then produced an origami flower from his kimono sleeve. Holding Inuyasha by his arm, they both vanished in a small flame.

* * *

"I don't need a fricken bath!" Inuyasha yelled, tugging against Byakuya's hold as the black-haired man dragged him down the hall. "Why the hell do I need a bath to fight Naraku?!"

Byakuya chuckled once. "Fight?"

What was that?!" due to Inuyasha's thrashing, he didn't hear the mocking word Byakuya said.

Byakuya dragged him into a room—a bath house. The bath was like that of an onsen—it had its own separate room with another room to change clothes. The bath itself was nearly the size of a small shack, filled with steaming warm water. The steam made the air humid so it hard to breath and extremely hot.

Inuyasha was a little pissed that the bath itself was bigger than his own cell. But he pushed that thought out of his head as Byakuya headed towards it.

Byakuya stopped and turned to Inuyasha. He wasn't going to wait to see if the young dog demon will comply to stripping on his own accord. He knew the answer already. So hooked his foot around Inuyasha's and tripped him, causing the dog to fall flat on his back—though, with his hands bound behind his back, he crushed them instead, causing a series of pain to come from his spine, hands and arms.

Byakuya then lowered himself so he loomed over Inuyasha.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, turning onto his side and kicking with his feet.

"If you would just cooperate—"

"Go die!"

Byakuya sighed and turned Inuyasha onto him stomach.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the black-haired man. "Don't you—"

Byakuya grabbed the hem of Inuyasha's fir rat pants and pulled down.

"OW! Idiot!" Inuyasha yelled as the pants stayed around his wrist.

"Hm, what an annoying armor." Byakuya noted staring at them—his eyes locked on the fabric over Inuyasha's ass though he wasn't trying to be a pervert. "How do you get it off?"

"You don't get it off!" Inuyasha quickly flipped onto his back and swung his bare foot at Byakuya's face.

Byakuya dodged and pushed it away so he was in between Inuyasha's sprawled legs.

Such an action caused Inuyasha to blush crimson.

"What are you _doing_?!" he yelled and tried to kick his legs.

Byakuya wrapped both his hands around Inuyasha's legs and entrapped them against his body. He hovered closer to the half-demon to the point where he had to spread his own legs on either side of Inuyasha's hips—which caused Inuyasha's rump to rise off the ground and rest on Byakuya's thighs.

"Knock it off, you pervert!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to pull his arms out of his restraints.

Byakuya released Inuyasha's legs and grabbed the boy tied around his waist. He undid it.

"STOP IT, PERVERT!"

Byakuya froze and looked down at Inuyasha with a nonchalant expression.

"Why are you panicking? We're both men."

"That's not the issue! And I'm not panicking!"

"Then what's the issue?"

Inuyasha didn't answer and he turned his head away. _**'You're my enemy. What do you think the issue is when you start trying to undress me?!'**_

"…Is it possible…" byakuya started.

"Eh?"

The black-haired man stared at Inuyasha's flushed face for a moment then reached down and dug his hand into Inuyasha's pants.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his blush deepened, spreading to his shoulders and chest. _**'Wha…?'**_

"Oh." Byakuya pulled his hand out. "I thought you had gotten excited about being in this wanton position and you didn't want me to see. Guess I was wrong. Although it is reassuring to see you wear underwear. I assumed you went with nothing like Naraku."

"…You…" Inuyasha's shocked expression turned into one of rage. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GET EXCITED ABOUT THIS?! YOU FREAK! PERVERT!"

Inuyasha squirmed furiously, kneeing Byakuya in the side by accident then heeling him the hip.

Byakuya pushed down on Inuyasha's chest and the boy froze.

"Ow!" he shifted positions to try and get the weight off his arms,

"Stop moving then." Byakuya said mildly.

Inuyasha glared up at him but held still. _**'I can't do anything in this position…Until my window to escape happens…the best thing to do is cooperate.'**_

"To answer your previous question," Byakuya said, pushing Inuyasha's fire rat cloak open to expose the white clothes underneath. "I thought that this would turn you on because you're an adolescent and adolescents are easy to turn on."

"Eh?!"

"Oh, but then again, you're technically not an adolescent, are you? You look like one but you're—what—fifty or so years old? Maybe older?" Byakuya chuckled. "Then wouldn't that make you a pedophile for lusting after that young girl, Kagome? Isn't she still an adolescent? Oh, but then again, Kikyo was quite an adult when you started lusting after her. Does that mean you're able to seduce woman at any age? Or maybe it has something to do with Kikyo and Kagome sharing a soul?"

_**'**__Fuck_ cooperating.'

"Go to hell, you weirdo romantic!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ah…" Byakuya looked up and over his shoulder with a blank expression. "Seems as if Naraku is getting impatient."

With that, Byakuya grabbed the hem of Inuyasha's pants and yanked them down. Inuyasha yelled something unintelligent as his legs were pulled up above his head so Byakuya could get his pants off completely.

Once the pants were off, he stared at the Japanese loin cloth around Inuyasha's manhood. He chuckled once then started loosening the strap holding Inuyasha's 'junk' up.

"He-hey!" Inuyasha yelled as the strap loosened and fell away.

With the strap gone, Byakuya removed the rope straps around Inuyasha's waist and pulled the loincloth down his legs.

Inuyasha's blush was extremely noticeable against his pale flesh and white hair and it had spread down to his whole body. Byakuya thought it was cute but kept his thoughts to himself.

With a blank face, he undid the white undershirt then flipped Inuyasha on his stomach, Inuyasha's white hair falling over his bare rump.

Byakuya grabbed the shirts and brought them over Inuyasha's shoulders so that the only part of the shirt that was still on his body was the sleeves.

Reluctantly, Byakuya released the spider from Inuyasha's arms to pull the remainder of the shirt off. He expected Inuyasha to turn on him with claws and teeth but to his surprise, Inuyasha didn't move. Inuyasha placed his hands on the ground next to his hips and groaned. He was shaking terribly and for a moment, Byakuya thought he was crying.

Byakuya didn't stop to check. Taking advantage of such events, he pulled the shirts off completely then tossed Inuyasha into the bath in one swift movement.

Inuyasha resurfaced, sputtering. "Bastard! It's hot!"

Inuyasha's face was one of complete rage. Byakuya wondered if he was shaking out of rage but decided not to ask. Instead, he folded his kimono down so that the top half of his body was exposed then grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it over the half-demon's head. He grabbed a cloth and covered it in soap suds then started washing Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha snarled and snatched the cloth out of Byakuya's hand. "I can wash myself!"

Byakuya stared at him blankly then sighed. "Have it your way."

Inuyasha glared at the black-haired man for a moment longer then started scrubbing his body. He submerged under the water to soak his hair then put suds in his white locks. He washed every aspect of his body, keeping the lower half of his body submerged so Byakuya couldn't see anything—he tried to ignore the fact that not even moments ago the origami maker had stripped him naked. All the while, Byakuya watched him, his kimono back on correctly.

Inuyasha ignored his stare till he was done washing. He then turned to him and cast him a glare full of complete hate. "You better not stare at me when I get dress."

"You won't need anything but your underclothes."

"What?!"

Byakuya held out Inuyasha's white clothes.

"What the hell?! Give me my armor!" Inuyasha stood, the water coming to his waist.

"You won't need it."

"Bullshit!"

"Naraku's becoming impatient. Hurry it up."

Inuyasha glared at him and snarled. _**'Dammit!'**_

He snatched his clothes from Byakuya's hand and got out of the water. He used his clothes to shield his manhood from the black-haired man's eyes.

"Towel." Byakuya held one out to him.

Inuyasha snorted and snatched it from hi. He quickly dried himself then put on his garments. While he was putting on his pants, he realized something that he should have realized earlier.

"Where are my underwear?!" He yelled.

"You won't need those either."

"You—" _**'Why the hell wouldn't I need them?'**_

"Just get dressed."

Inuyasha grumbled as Byakuya went to a dresser in the room and grabbed a hair brush.

When Inuyasha had his pants on, Byakuya pulled him onto the ground and went on his knees behind him. He stroked the hairbrush through the half-demon's hair and immediately was stopped by knots.

"Ow!" Inuyasha pulled his head away and glared up at the man of the mirage. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?!"

"Brush your hair."

"Why?!"

"Because."

Byakuya gestured for Inuyasha to sit back down in front of him. Reluctantly and with a snort, the white half-demon obeyed.

Byakuya started brushing his hair from the bottom then slowly made his way up to the scalp. While the man of the mirage pulled Inuyasha's hair, the youkai boy thought about his strange situation. _**'Why the hell would Naraku want me to eat and bath before we fight? And why only my underclothes? And where the hell is Tetsusaiga? Did Naraku give it to those mercenaries as payment?'**_

Inuyasha started becoming nervous. _**'What the hell is going on?'**_

* * *

As Byakuya led Inuyasha down the hallway—his arms once again restrained behind his back—the boy became more and more nervous. His instinct told him to run away as far and as fast as he could but of course that couldn't happen. Nonetheless, something about this wasn't feeling right. There was something amiss. It made Inuyasha's flesh go cold.

Byakuya opened a sliding blind door and pushed Inuyasha inside, making him lose his balance and fall on his knees. Byakuya then closed the door behind him and sat down in the hallway in front of it so that Inuyasha couldn't bolt out.

The room was quiet except for Inuyasha's breathing. The only light was the sunlight shining through a window in the ceiling but that light was soon dissipating as the sun set.

"Glad you could join me." a voice said from the darkness.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to peer deeper into the darkness. A man sat atop a stage, one leg dangling off the edge onto the floor, the other held to his chest by his small arm. He had on a heavy kimono and his long wavy black hair flowed down his back.

"Inuyasha." The man said, his purple eyes narrowing into half-slits.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, his eyes showing the rage that welded in his chest.

"…What a scary look in your eyes."

Naraku stood and walked over to the white-haired half-demon. Inuyasha's instinct continued to tell him to run but he couldn't even if he wanted to. So he stood his ground, glaring up at the spider with murderous intent flooding his eyes.

Naraku stood in front of Inuyasha and looked at him. He smiled at the intense gaze the dog demon gave him then he leaned down. His hand rubbed against the side of Inuyasha's face, making the dog flinch—he was expecting a smack. Naraku chuckled once then pushed his hand to the back of Inuyasha's hair abruptly and grabbed a handful of those white locks. Inuyasha winced as his head was yanked up so he was looking into Naraku's amethyst eyes.

"Bast—"

Inuyasha's insult was cut short by a pair of moist lips. His golden eyes went wide and he froze. Naraku kept a hot lock on Inuyasha's lips as one hand rubbed the back on Inuyasha's neck while the other reached forward and rubbed his hip.

Inuyasha was frozen solid. He couldn't react to this strange assault. He didn't know how to. Or why it was happening to begin with.

Naraku shoved his tongue passed Inuyasha's lips to play with his tongue. The feel of the spider's tongue on his own cause Inuyasha to instinctively bite down before his senses could tell him otherwise.

Naraku had felt Inuyasha's jaw tighten so he had enough time to pull his tongue out of the dog demon's mouth. But not enough to pull completely away. So Inuyasha's fangs dug into the spider's lower lip and tore.

Naraku pulled away and stared at Inuyasha with half-closed eyes.

"What-what the hell was that?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes still showing the shock.

Naraku was silent then he grinned and his eyes narrowed even more into a malicious smirk. "I advise you cooperate with me, Inuyasha. Or I'll have to punish you."

Go die!" It was an automatic response.

Naraku smiled and grabbed Inuyasha by both his biceps. He pushed him onto his back and put himself in between his legs.

"Le-let me go!" Inuyasha yowled as he squirmed and kicked.

In one swift motion, Naraku grabbed the hem of Inuyasha's pants and pulled. The dog yelled as his feet were dangled above his head like with Byakuya. His pants were taken off completely and tossed to the side.

"What are you doing?!"

Naraku flipped Inuyasha onto his stomach and made his nail on his index finger extend so it was a long claw. He cut the paper spider off Inuyasha's arms and grabbed the shoulders of his shirt.

"Claws of exorcism!" Inuyasha flipped onto his back and slashed his claws through the air.

His claws connected with Naraku's cheek, tearing the muscle off and flinging it across the room.

The spiders wound healed in a moment and he grabbed Inuyasha's wrists. He pinned them above his head then went about taking off his shirt.

"Let me go! Get off me!"

Once Inuyasha's shirt was off, Naraku leaned down and put his lips on the side of the boys' neck. He clamped down hard with his demonic teeth.

Inuyasha gasped in pain, his eyes going wide. "UH! AH!"

Naraku chuckled then licked the wound. "Cooperate."

"Fuck off!"

Naraku sighed then, still holding the boys wrists, sat up and looked down at him.

"Do you _wish_ for punishment?" Naraku asked in a mocking tone.

"Punishment for what?!"

Naraku sighed again though this time it was a mock sigh then he grinned. Tentacles came from his wrists and wrapped around Inuyasha's. With a grin, Naraku backed away and sat a little way off. The tentacles around Inuyasha's wrists imbedded into the ground then started to produce more tentacles and those withered down his body.

"What—" Inuyasha started then tilted his head back and shuttered as a tentacle smashed against his nipples then paused there to fondle them, causing an unfamiliar burst of pleasure. "What-what the hell? Stop it…"

Naraku said nothing as more tentacles split from the ones on his nipples. Instinctively, Inuyasha closed his legs but then the tentacles split once again and wrapped around his thighs. They spread them wide so that Inuyasha's privates were in clear view of Naraku. The dog demon blushed crimson.

The tentacles slithered down Inuyasha's thighs and wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's member while another split from that one and cupped his scrotums.

Inuyasha yelled out something unintelligent then turned his head away and moaned as the tentacles started stroking up and down his shaft while pressing against his slit and squeezing his sack and tracing deft circles on them.

"Ha, uh nah, stop. Nn."

Inuyasha clenched his fists repeatedly, digging his claws into the ground. His feet diverted from digging his heel into the ground to standing on his tip toes to dig his claws in the dirt.

"Hyah! Uhn! M-mph!" Inuyasha clamped his jaws together to try and muffle his moans as the motions made his cock and nipples erect. Mnf! Ha, wh-why? Suddenly—uh han nn!"

Naraku stared at Inuyasha then laughed through his nose. "Oh, dear Inuyasha, it turns out that no matter how powerful I become, you become just as strong. So, it seems as if I can't kill you."

"AH!" Inuyasha tilted his head back as a tentacle rubbed against the spot between his scrotums and hole, causing a strong burst of euphoric pleasure to rush up his spine to his brain then back down to his cock.

"Because of this predicament, I have to find another way to kill you. So I thought, how could I possibly end you? I did not believe sending mercenaries would be affective, though you ultimately proved me wrong with your easy capture. But, no, I decided that I would make you _wish _for death. And what better way to do that than to violate your most intimate places."

Inuyasha's wide eyes narrowed as he glared down at the Naraku. "You think I'd—nn!—end myself over something like—kh—this—AH! UH~!"

The tentacle that was rubbing the special spot between the scrotums and hole moved down to the white-haired boys' entrance and started rubbing the outside ring.

"Stop! Uh ah~!" Inuyasha tilted his head back and arched his back, digging his heels into the ground. "Stop, something-something's coming out! I-I can't—"

Naraku's eyes went wide for a moment as he stared at Inuyasha. Pre-cum was on the tip of the dog demon's cock and by the way the boy was twitching he would soon be orgasming. But that was not what surprised the spider demon.

"Inuyasha, is it possible you've never had sex?"

"Se-sex?" he asked.

Naraku's eyes went wider. "Are you a virgin?"

"Shu-shut up, fucker. What I do is none—hic ah—of your business."

Naraku stared at Inuyasha for a moment longer then grinned. He originally was going to let the tentacles do all the violating but after hearing such delicious news, he knew he couldn't pass up such an opportunity.

Naraku waved his hands and the tentacles fell away, falling into the ground and melting away. Inuyasha subconsciously closed his legs and pushed down on his thighs closest to his crotch with one hand—the other scraped against the ground next to his head. He rolled over onto his side and groaned. He had been so close to cumming that it had become painful. His feet scraped against the ground repeatedly and he groaned in pain with his shifting.

Naraku turned Inuyasha onto his back and put his hands in between his legs, spreading them. Inuyasha's blush deepened and he covered his eyes with his hands. Naraku stared at his enemy for a long moment, taking in the sight of the boy's body. His face _was _kinda pretty and with his long white hair, he could pass as a woman if he tried. His pretty face was red from blushing and his golden eyes held back tears. He had no ears on the side of his head, which left the sides smooth. His cute dog ear's atop his head were folded back against his scalp and saliva trailed out of his mouth over his bottom lip.

Inuyasha's body was small but laced with taut muscles except for his hands and feet which were small and petite. The only unnatural thing about them was the long pointed claws that curled pass his finger and toe tips.

Inuyasha's long white hair was scattered all around him, making a white frame for his adorable body. His cock was average length for a man though Naraku expected it to be smaller due to the boy's young face.

Naraku grinned and curled his human fingers around Inuyasha's wet member. Inuyasha jolted and grabbed Naraku's wrist.

"Don-Don't! If you touch it'll-it—Nn!"

Naraku leaned down and pressed his chest against the boy's, raising his hips so as not to crush Inuyasha's erection.

"Have you ever touched yourself?" Naraku asked in an unnaturally serious tone.

"Eh?"

"Have you ever masturbated?"

"WH-WHAT?!" Inuyasha's whole body flushed with embarrassment. "Of-of-of-of course not!"

Naraku stared down at him then chuckled once through his nose. "It's hard to believe that a boy never touched himself during his adolescent years. Not even you."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

Naraku was silent for a long moment then he grinned and leaned down, licking Inuyasha's neck. "My, my, I never knew you were such a treasure."

Naraku's hand started moving again. Inuyasha tilted his head back and let out a short squeal in surprise. His grip on Naraku's wrist tightened till his claws dug into his skin. Naraku leaned up and placed his free hand on Inuyasha's knee, pushing it slightly to give himself more room. His hand moved faster.

"Ha yah! UH!" Inuyasha bucked his hips off the ground then took his hand away and placed them both in his long hair, grabbing clumps of the white locks. "St-st-stop—un hah! I can't-can't take—anymore!"

Inuyasha tilted his head back and screamed, arching his back and digging his claws into the ground next to his head. A burst of white liquid came out of the boy's cock and splattered over his stomach and chest. His wide eyes stared at the wall as an unfamiliar euphoric burst of pleasure racked his body and mind. His vision was blinded by a white light.

He had never experienced such pleasure before in his life—it felt amazing.

Less than a minute passed before Inuyasha was back to reality, panting hard underneath Naraku.

"What…?"

"You're first orgasm, hm?"

"E-eh?"

Naraku chuckled then flipped Inuyasha onto his stomach. Inuyasha was dazed and basking in his afterglow so he barely noticed that he was being moved or that Naraku put his hand under his hips and made him raise them so his ass was in the air and his chest was still resting on the ground.

"Don't move." Naraku said though Inuyasha couldn't even if he wanted to.

Naraku reached under Inuyasha and covered his fingers in the boys cum then placed his fingers against his hole. He started rubbing the small entrance till it was lathered completely. Inuyasha flinched then groaned when pleasure was beginning to seep back down to his flaccid cock.

"What are you—"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he let out a short yell as Naraku's index finger pushed into his depth.

"Wh-wh-what-what are you doing?!"

"What am I doing indeed. It would be more painful for you if I _didn't _prepare your body. You should be grateful."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

Naraku pushed in another digit.

"Ow…" Inuyasha clenched his teeth and dug his claws into the ground. "Uh, ha. Kh!"

"You're tense. Let your body go slack if you don't want this to hurt more."

_**'**__More_ he says. It hurts enough as it is.' "Nn. Mmph."

Inuyasha's body was racked with many different types of feelings. His hole was being stretched unnaturally which caused horrid pain to rack through his body. His body also felt like it was being filled. The feeling wasn't exactly bad but it felt unnatural and weird. And underneath the pain and filling he felt a small twinge of pleasure as Naraku's finger tips rubbed against his inner walls. It felt like Naraku was rubbing the inside of his cock, which was causing his member to slowly become erect again.

Naraku's fingers slowly stretched Inuyasha's entrance, thrusting in and out at a steady pace while swirling around inside. The spider was looking for Inuyasha's prostate, hoping to find the main pleasure point and arouse the boy again.

Naraku's fingers rubbed over a lump inside, deep within Inuyasha's depth.

"AH!" Inuyasha jolted in surprise and pleasure.

Naraku smiled and applied stimulation the Inuyasha's special spot, torturing the lump to the best of his capability. Inuyasha moaned and arched his back, turning his head to stare at the spider with half-closed, sedated eyes. His erection returned and his hips started to writher.

Naraku thrust in another finger, making Inuyasha arch his back like a feline being mounted.

"UH, AH. H-hurts, uhn."

"I told you to relax."

"Uh, yah! It's—tsu—harder than you mak—kyuh hmm nnk!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes tight shut and clenched his fist, resting his forehead against the ground. He slowly made his mind go blank then soon his body followed suit. It took quite a while to do but gradually his body became loose.

"Good boy." Naraku purred, twisting his fingers.

"KYAH!"

Naraku fondled Inuyasha's hole for a moment longer while taking in the sight of the boy from behind. His back was small and not nearly as muscular as his front was. It looked smooth with no hair and his back dimples caved in noticeably. His long white hair hid his shoulders from Naraku's sight though they still draped down over them. To Naraku's liking, Inuyasha had a small petite ass with no hair on it whatsoever.

"Adorable." He mused.

"Eh?"

Naraku took his fingers way and placed his hands on Inuyasha's shoulder blades, pushing down on them so the boy couldn't raise his chest from the floor.

"What—"

Inuyasha's question died on his lips as he felt something much _much _bigger than Naraku's fingers push into his entrance. His eyes went wide and he his vision was obscured by white that contained no pleasure, just sheer hot pain. He couldn't say anything. The pain killed his voice.

Naraku let out a small groan as his member pushed into the boy's entrance, breaking through his bud roughly and entering more and more till his pelvis touched Inuyasha's ass.

It took a few moments for the pain to finally pass and Inuyasha was left with the unbearable feeling of being filled. The filling outweighed any pleasure and sensations he felt a few moments ago from Naraku's fingers.

"Feels…weird…" Inuyasha gaped.

Naraku chuckled once and rested his hand on the ground while grabbing Inuyasha's wrist with the other. He pulled the boys wrist back so his chest was off the ground then grabbed him by his elbow to keep him that way.

Naraku thrust.

"UH! Ha."

Inuyasha tilted his head back and clenched his teeth, his eyes going wide.

"Don-don't! It hurts and…feels weird. Stop."

"Obviously it'll hurt. It's your first time." Naraku kissed the back of Inuyasha neck then bit it, causing Inuyasha's moans to raise an octave for a moment. "But don't worry. You'll get used to it. Over time."

Naraku released Inuyasha's arm and rubbed his finger over his left nipple. Still thrusting, Naraku leaned up and put his other hand underneath the half-demon's body and grabbed his erection.

Inuyasha flinched and moaned and raised himself so he was resting on his hands. His pupil's were dilated and saliva trailed out of his mouth as his moans grew louder and louder.

No-no more. No more~! I can't—"

Naraku released Inuyasha's member and grabbed his hips. He rammed his as hard as he could.

"YAH!"

Naraku only did that to tell Inuyasha to be silent. He knew that the prideful half-demon would just yell back a retort if he tried to tell him to quiet himself.

Chuckling once and gripping his hips hard enough to leave red marks, he continued the hard assault on his ass.

"HA~! HURTS! STOP IT!"

Naraku clenched his teeth and groaned at the arousing words. He started to pant. Then he shifted his position slightly and tried to aim his cock in the direction Inuyasha's prostate. He was sure he had been hitting it all along but now that he was deliberately aiming for it, the boy would most-likely feel more pleasure. And that's what Naraku wanted. He wanted to humiliate the little half-demon.

And what could be more humiliating than cumming from taking a man up the ass?

Naraku thrust forward hard. Inuyasha tilted his head back and his tear-encased golden eyes went wide as the spider's cock smashed against the special lump inside him. he arched his back, producing his ass more openly to Naraku, as if he was begging for more.

"Does it still hurt?" Naraku asked, out of curiosity not concern.

"Yah ha, feel—huh—feels…weird. I don't…know…"

"Eh? How do you not know?" the spider's tone was mocking.

"It's—hot. I can't tell…hurts or…un."

Naraku almost shuddered at the innocence of Inuyasha but he controlled his shakes so him enemy couldn't feel his rising arousal.

Naraku thrust—returning back to his original gentle pace. He placed a hand on Inuyasha's hip and the other pushed down on the boy's shoulder blade so he was forced to rest his chest on the ground.

Inuyasha dug his claws into the ground and moaned. Now that his mind wasn't filled with unbearable pain he could feel his ass stinging slightly from being stretched and his filled insides were sending a nauseating feeling to his stomach. But the repeated motion was still sending pleasure to his cock, making his climax almost indefinite.

Naraku clenched his teeth and groaned then placed both his hands next to Inuyasha's head and thrust hard. He was close to his own climax. So close that he forgot about his original morals and worried only about his own release.

Inuyasha arched his back more, moaning loudly. Though Naraku's harder thrusts hurt, the pleasure behind the pain was growing stronger as the spider continued to crush the special lump inside him. Inuyasha's cock twitched and pre-cum drizzled from the tip.

"I'm—I'm gonna—" Inuyasha's words drowned away into a scream as he came.

"Damn." Naraku muttered and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's torso. He groaned loudly and gave a final hard thrust—a thrust harder than the ones before—and splattered the boy's insides white.

Inuyasha's orgasm wasn't as powerful as the first and it didn't last as long so when he finished dirtying the floor and was lying in his afterglow, Naraku was still shuttering against his back.

When Naraku finished, the spider lost the strength in his legs and lied down over Inuyasha, causing Inuyasha to fall flat on his stomach. The half-demon didn't complain—if Naraku hadn't had lain on him he would have surely lied down anyway.

The two half demon's lied on the ground, panting for a while longer before Naraku kissed Inuyasha on the neck, sat up, and pulled his flaccid member out. A trail of white connected Inuyasha's entrance to the tip of Naraku's cock. It separated when Naraku pulled back far enough and stuck to the back of the boy's thighs.

Inuyasha stayed where he was as Naraku concealed himself in his robes and stood.

"Though that was your first time, you make quite the whore." Naraku noted with a grin.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He was too tired to answer.

Byakuya, clean him and return him to his cell." Naraku commanded as he turned away.

Byakuya of the Mirage opened the sliding paper door.

_**'**__Was_ he there the whole time?!' Inuyasha thought.

"Yes, Naraku." Byakuya said.

Naraku disappeared into the darkness.

Byakuya walked over to Inuyasha and crouched down in front of him then he reached over and poked his cheek. "Hey, you conscious?"

Inuyasha could only manage a groan.

Byakuya shifted Inuyasha so he was lying on his side and brushed the bangs away from his face with a gentle hand.

"Can you stand?"

Inuyasha didn't answer and looked down at the ground.

Byakuya sighed then gathered Inuyasha's clothes and tossed them over his shoulder. He then knelt down and coiled his arms under Inuyasha's knees and shoulders and lifted him into his arms like a woman.

Byakuya carried Inuyasha back to the bath house. He placed the half-demon back into the water, the water instantly turning pink, and started washing his body. This time, the boy didn't protest. He was too tired and spent to reject. His arms and legs felt like lead and his body felt even heavier. It was an effort just to move his head.

Inuyasha wasn't thinking. He refused to think, scared that if he thought back to what happened just a few moments ago, he would crack. Fall into a nervous breakdown, giving Naraku what he wants. So he let him mind wonder somewhere else, staring at the water expressionless, not processing anything.

After finishing washing the top half of Inuyasha's body, Byakuya—his kimono around his hips like before—reached down under the water with both hands and made Inuyasha shift his position so he resting on his side, supported by his arms. The water came up to the crook of his neck and shoulder and he had to tilt his head so that his nose didn't go under. Byakuya used one hand to hold up his leg so his legs were spread and the other hand reached down and felt for Inuyasha's hole then plunged in.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he jolted.

"What're you—" he started.

"I'm just getting the cum out." Byakuya stated.

Inuyasha glared at the water but didn't say anything.

Byakuya expertly spread Inuyasha hole and removed the white liquid. Hot water seeped inside Inuyasha's body and if felt strange but he didn't voice his thoughts.

Byakuya finished with that then coaxed Inuyasha to sit up straight and started washing his hair.

Inuyasha eyes were constantly fluttering shut. Along with his already hurt, throbbing body, the steam was making him drowsy and fatigue was starting to cloud his mind like a black wing.

Byakuya dumped a bucket of water over Inuyasha's head, causing the half-demon to snap awake. The man of the Mirage used his fingers to comb through Inuyasha's hair then, using a bamboo cup, he poured water on the white locks to get any extra suds out.

The motion to his hair was causing Inuyasha to relax his tense, aching muscles. And in a way it was a soothing motion. As Byakuya continued to comb his hair, he felt his eyes closing and his head rest on his shoulder.

"Don't go falling asleep." Byakuya said.

Inuyasha didn't answer. The man of the Mirage leaned forward to see the boys face.

He then sighed. "Too late." He muttered.

* * *

Inuyasha woke, feeling hot and sweaty. He was panting hard and his body was shuddering tremendously from hot to cold flashes. His throat was dry and his eyes were producing tears from pains in his head and stomach. It took everything he had to keep himself from vomiting.

Someone placed a damp cloth over his forehead, making Inuyasha open his eyes a slit.

"You awake?" Byakuya asked, moving Inuyasha's white bangs off the cloth.

"What…?" Inuyasha started but his throat hurt from the words and the nausea rose to unbearable levels so he silenced himself.

"You have a fever." Byakuya explained, pouring water into a bowl. "Just go back to sleep. You'll feel better then."

Inuyasha tilted his head and looked around for water. His eyes trailed around the room slowly so as not to make himself nauseous. His eyes fell on a bamboo cup a few inches away, resting next to the bowl Byakuya just filled. He turned over onto his side in one quick motion—knowing subconsciously that if he moved slowly it would make him nauseous again. The cloth on his forehead slipped off but he ignored it and reached for the cup.

"Hey." Byakuya put his hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha glared at him and shrugged his hand off. In the process, he knocked the cup over, the water seeping away from the two.

"Nice job." Byakuya sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

Inuyasha wished to retort but he knew if he opened his mouth he would vomit. Byakuya flipped the sickened boy back onto his back and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

Shaking from a heat flash, Inuyasha pushed the blanket off and rolled over onto his side. He wheezed and went into the feeble position, hugging himself in hopes the confinement will make the shudders stop.

"Hey," Byakuya said again.

"Go…away…" Inuyasha's voice sounded pathetic, like a child's.

"Stop moving so much." The man of the Mirage soothed. "Are you hot?"

Subconsciously, Inuyasha nodded.

Byakuya stared at him for a moment, a bit surprised that Inuyasha answered honestly, then grabbed a tea pot. He flipped the dog demon onto his back then moved closer so his knees rested under Inuyasha's head. He put the spout of the tea pot into the young boy's mouth and tilted it so water spewed. Inuyasha grabbed his wrist and swallowed desperately and graciously.

Byakuya stroked Inuyasha's hair, folding them off his shoulders. Inuyasha had downed the whole tea pot before he his thirst was quenched and Byakuya gently took off his shirt then laid him back down. He left the blanket at Inuyasha's side, prepared to cover him if he got cold again.

"Are you hungry?" Byakuya asked.

Just the mention of 'hunger' caused Inuyasha's stomach to twist painfully and he swallowed hard to keep down his nausea. He shook his head, which caused his to take on a slight headache.

Byakuya sighed and took the cloth from the floor and dunked it into the bowl he filled earlier. He rung it and replaced it onto the boy's forehead.

"You should go back to sleep. You'll feel a lot better when you next wake." Byakuya stated.

Inuyasha's eyes were already closing.

16


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- This chapter is extremely short. I apologize for that. Also if you see any mistakes, please send me an e-mail or whatever and I'll fix it.**

Two days passed before Inuyasha's fever went away. During that time, Byakuya took care of the half demon: Fed him, cleaned him, gave him water. Inuyasha rarely complained during any of his care-taking except for when Byakuya insisted he stay warm when he was having a heat flash.

Now Byakuya was leading Inuyasha to the bath house under Naraku's orders.

Byakuya bathed a tense Inuyasha clean. Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention to anything Byakuya did or said—his mind was swirling with possible endeavors he would have to withstand against and the events that happened last time.

"Are you cold?" Byakuya asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer. Just stared at the water in front of him.

"Hey." Byakuya tugged his dog ear, causing Inuyasha to flinch and grab the sensitive catalos.

"What the hell—" Inuyasha stared but what interrupted by Byakuya.

"Are you cold?" The man of the Mirage repeated.

"Hah? No. Why?"

"You're shaking."

Inuyasha jolted and instinctively his eyes narrowed into a glare.

Byakuya stared at Inuyasha with a blank expression then dumped a bucket of water over the dog boy's head.

"If you obey Naraku, he won't hunt you as badly as he did last time—though from my perspective it only hurt so much because you were a virgin. You came twice after—"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha turned on Byakuya, claws swinging.

The black-haired man backed out of reach. His expression was blank like always then his eyes fell on Inuyasha again and they went wide.

Inuyasha's golden eyes were laced with tears. They were barely noticeable through the water on his face but his reddened eye lids gave them away.

Byakuya stared at him a moment longer then sighed and placed his hand on the side of the boy's face.

"You're most-likely never going to leave here so try to make the best of it. Obey Naraku to your best capability and he'll treat you for it."

"I'll _never_ obey him." Inuyasha said without hesitation.

"You're perspective will change. He has no hold over you, unlike me whose heart is literally in the palm of his hands. But even a dog needs to learn when to fight or flight."

"I'm a stubborn dog."

"He'll break you."

"He couldn't if he tried."

"He did a good job two days ago."

Inuyasha couldn't retort to that.

"Just obey him, Inuyasha." Byakuya continued. "It'll make it easier on you."

Inuyasha was silent. Then he started to chuckle. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Byakuya didn't say anything for a long moment then he sighed. "If you're suggesting what I think then I'll say this: you're wrong. As far as I know, you're the first and only person he's ever fornicated with as a demon. His sex life as a human bandit is unknown to me."

Inuyasha huffed. "You say you haven't but you seem to know how to clean my wounds easily."

"Instinctive—something I most-likely got from the few memories Naraku gave me."

Inuyasha snarled then snorted.

Byakuya fell silent.

The man of the mirage paused for a moment then hoisted Inuyasha out of the water and dried him off. Inuyasha yanked the towel from him with a growl then turned his back to him and began drying himself. Byakuya shrugged and waited.

After Inuyasha was dried, he put on his white under clothes without waiting for Byakuya's order then headed to the door. Byakuya held him by his upper bicep but otherwise had no restraints on the young half demon as he led him down the hall to the dark room.

Inuyasha stood in front of the door, his legs slightly trembling and for a moment he thought of running away. He fantasized of somehow miraculously escaping in a swift parade of dips and weaves till he was homeward bound. But he knew what his reality was: he knew he couldn't get away without Tetsusaiga to assist him. He wouldn't make it down the hallway before Byakuya had a hold of him.

So, swallowing hard, Inuyasha entered the dark room with clenched fists. Byakuya closed the door behind him and all was silent except for the popping of Inuyasha's knuckles as he repeatedly opened and closed his hands into fists. His eyes flashed around the room, hoping to spot the spider before the spider spots him.

"You'll get nowhere if you wish to fight." Naraku's voice came from behind Inuyasha and strong hands grabbed both of his wrists.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Submit to me." Naraku said and soft lips fell onto Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha's eyes remained wide for a moment longer then he slammed his head back as hard as he could. His thick skull came in contact with Naraku's collar bone and the spider recoiled instinctively.

Freed from Naraku's grasp, Inuyasha turned around and slashed his claws through the air.

"Claws of Steel!"

His claws met empty air. Naraku's laugh floated around him but no matter which direction Inuyasha's eyes and body shifted, he couldn't find the black-haired demon.

'_**Dammit, where—'**_

Inuyasha froze as he felt a tug. It wasn't a tug of his body though. It was a tug in his brain. To be more specific, it felt as if a strong connection clicked in his mind.

'_**Tetsusaiga…it's in here…'**_

Ignoring the threat of Naraku, Inuyasha ran into the depths of the room, heading to the stage where the tug was leading him.

'_**If I can get Tetsusaiga then I can kill Naraku!'**_

Inuyasha leaped up to jump on the stage. As he was about to land, something hard knocked into his back from above and he fell with his torso on the stage and the lower half of his body dangling on the edge. His feet smacked against the ground, his hips slammed on the edge of the stage, and his chest banged against the stage hard enough to wind and temporarily stun him.

Naraku had his hands planted on Inuyasha's shoulder blades while he stood on the floor behind the white-haired demon.

Inuyasha coughed to catch his breath then said in a battered voice, "Get…off me!"

Once he could breathe properly, he began to flail and struggle.

Naraku laid his body flat over Inuyasha's so he couldn't move then his hands trailed down from his shoulders and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist with one hand and pinned them to the stage while the other curled around his neck in a loose choke hold.

"Stop—"

"You seek Tetsusaiga." Naraku said, the hand on Inuyasha's neck grabbing the boy's chin.

"Kh! Bast—"

"How foolish you are. Like I would let you get that close."

The hand on Inuyasha's chin trailed down the boys neck, slowly, to his collar bone where it stayed to trace faint circles with his finger tips.

"Get the hell off!" Inuyasha yelled. "Pervert! Faggot!"

Naraku grabbed Inuyasha by his throat and forced his to take a few steps back from the step. With his hips no longer pressed against the stage and still bend over the wooden platform, Naraku's hand trailed further down Inuyasha's body-stopping at the boy's left nipple for a moment then continuing down to finally stop at his crotch.

"Get off—Stop!"

Naraku's hand smoothly slipped down Inuyasha's pants and a deft fingernail gently skimmed against his flaccid member.

"Stop it, bastard!"

Naraku's fingers curled around the cockhead and started playing with the tip.

Stop, bast—nn!"

Inuyasha arched his back and clenched his teeth. Naraku's hand expertly fondled Inuyasha's manhood, stroking, pressing, squeezing. Inuyasha killed his voice, swallowed his moans but that caused physical reactions. He'd repeatedly tilt his head back, arch his slender back, spread his legs then close them, bend over completely as if offering his ass to Naraku then bending forward as far as he could go as if the protest the touch.

Naraku grinned and moved Inuyasha' hair over his shoulder then bit the back of his neck.

"AH!" Inuyasha tilted his head forward and rubbed his forehead against his arm. The love-bite to his neck caused his cock to thicken into a full blown erection.

Naraku released Inuyasha's wrists and pulled down the boys pants so they were around his thighs.

"Stop…"

Naraku glared down at Inuyasha then placed a hand over his mouth. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he instinctively grabbed the spider's hand.

Naraku's hand tightened around Inuyasha's mouth for a brief moment then he removed it and a thick tentacle coiled around the lower half of the boys face. Naraku disconnected the tentacle from his palm and it fastened over the dog's mouth. Inuyasha went to pull the appendage off but Naraku grabbed his wrist and curled it behind his back.

"Mmf!" Inuyasha groaned in pain and closed his eyes tight shut.

Naraku continued to stroke Inuyasha's member. Because of the position his arm was in, Inuyasha couldn't move his other arm to Naraku's fondling hand without straining his shoulders. His one free hand could do nothing but dig into the stage.

Inuyasha's muffled moans flooded around Naraku and made the spider erect. He felt no need to coax Inuyasha into any prolonged foreplay. So he wetted his fingers, moved the boy's shirt, and started rubbing Inuyasha's hole.

"Nmmph!" Inuyasha protested.

Naraku released Inuyasha's wrist and the boy straightened his arm then pushed against Naraku's chest.

Naraku chuckled once and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist then pulled it so the boys hand was in alignment with his hips. He grabbed the other wrist and did the same, making Inuyasha stand up at a 60 degree angle.

With a swift movement, he entered Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he let out a short scream under the tentacle. His head tilted back and he arched his back to try and get in a position where it wasn't as painful.

Naraku gave Inuyasha a moment to get used to it then he thrust. Inuyasha closed his eyes and groaned in pain then tilted his head down. Inuyasha moaned with every thrust.

"You have a cute voice when it's not spewing vulgarity." Naraku noted.

He released Inuyasha's wrist and waved his hand over the boy's concealed mouth. The tentacle melted away. Inuyasha automatically gasped in air while Naraku curled his hand under the boy's chin so his fingers and thumb touched his cheeks and squeezed. Inuyasha couldn't kill his voice even if he wanted to.

"AH! HAH! Yah, un!"

"You sound like a whore." Naraku said and pushed Inuyasha down so he was bent over the stage again. While he pushed Inuyasha down, Naraku pulled the boys shirt so his shoulders were exposed. Because of the position they were in, Naraku was unable to take off Inuyasha's shirt all the way like he intended, so his elbows and lower back were covered. "Is it possible you like this?"

"Fuck…no…" Inuyasha gasped.

Naraku held Inuyasha's hips and thrust.

"AHN! AH-HA! MM!"

The spider chuckled. "Don't lie. To make such arousing noises and you purposefully tilt your posterior to me…"

"Involuntary…"

Naraku stared down at Inuyasha with a displeased look then he backed up a bit and, while still inside, brought his hand across Inuyasha's right ass cheek.

"AH!"

Naraku spanked him again.

"Nmph." Inuyasha held his voice, curling his hand over his mouth.

Naraku then reached under Inuyasha and gripped his cock. Inuyasha jolted. With a deft hand, Naraku started slowly jacking him.

"Uh…hah, hah." Inuyasha clenched his fists and tilted his head down.

Naraku continued his thrusts while jacking the boy.

"Uh, stop. Nn." Inuyasha clenched his teeth.

Naraku gripped the boy's hip with one hand and thrust a bit faster.

"UN!" Inuyasha tilted his head back and spread his legs more. With the boy now more open, Naraku reached under Inuyasha with his other hand and cupped his scrotums.

"AH-UH!" Inuyasha's eyes opened as he moaned, saliva trickling down his mouth and tears down his cheeks.

Naraku clenched his teeth as his cock twitched. He was close to climaxing but he held in his orgasm. He didn't want to cum before Inuyasha.

To Naraku's surprise, Inuyasha suddenly tilted his head back and screamed, splattering Naraku's hand white. Inuyasha jolted and shuddered, digging his claws into the stage and clenching his teeth, all the while his jolts causing the boy to thrust onto Naraku. The eroticism of seeing his enemy stab himself onto him caused the spider to be unable to hold back. He grabbed Inuyasha's hips with both hands and thrust into him hard. Inuyasha didn't notice the hard movement in his throws of pleasure. Naraku shuddered against the white demon, filling his insides with his seeds.

Inuyasha rested on the stage, panting hard, his eyes glassy as he lied in his afterglow. Naraku had his hands resting on Inuyasha's lower back, panting hard in his own afterglow. He then expelled a loud breath and tilted his head back. Then he chuckled.

He pulled out and concealed himself in his robes as Inuyasha flopped onto his side and groaned. He leaned against the stage as Naraku stepped onto it and walked towards the darkness.

"Byakuya." Naraku called then vanished into the black.

Byakuya came into the room through the sliding paper door and headed over to Inuyasha. He looked around the room for Inuyasha's clothes then noticed they were still on the boy.

"Didn't even bother to take your clothes off." Byakuya muttered.

Inuyasha didn't look up at him.

Byakuya sighed and knelt down then reached with his hands to fix Inuyasha's clothes.

In a sudden jolt, Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he saw Byakuya's reaching hands and instinctively smacked them away.

Byakuya's eyes went wide as Inuyasha stared at him with an…uncharacteristic expression. He looked scared and surprised by his own action.

"Ah, I…" Inuyasha started but didn't know what to say so fell silent.

Byakuya stared at him for a moment longer then sighed and reached for Inuyasha again. Inuyasha didn't raise a hand as Byakuya fixed his clothes for him.

"Can you stand?" The man of the Mirage asked, fastening the waist band to Inuyasha's shirt.

Inuyasha didn't answer then he reached up and grabbed the edge of the stage. With great effort, he pulled himself up then leaned against it, panting hard.

"Don't push yourself." Byakuya said, moving Inuyasha's hair out of his eyes. "You'll get another fever."

Inuyasha didn't answer.

Byakuya wrapped his arm around Inuyasha then cupped his arm under his knees. With surprising strength, he lifted the drained boy as if he was a child, his legs folded at his side and his arms over his shoulder. Inuyasha instinctively wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck, giving the man of the mirage liberty to put the arm against Inuyasha's back under his rump and lift him up more.

Byakuya turned and left the room, closing the door with his foot.

He carried Inuyasha to the bath house and washed the boy's body, fingering him to get Naraku's juices out of him. He put an ointment over the love-bite so it didn't get any unlikely infection then applied a different ointment onto his reddened rump from where he was spanked to ease any soreness and possible swelling.

Inuyasha was so embarrassed he was in tears, though he didn't let Byakuya see.

Byakuya then lifted him up the same way as before and carried him to his chamber. He placed Inuyasha onto the mat, pulled the blanket up to his chin and rubbed his hair on his forehead, Inuyasha surprisingly quiet throughout all of it.

"I'll bring you some water, neh?" Byakuya asked.

Inuyasha shook his head.

Byakuya stared at the boy for a moment then sighed and stood. "Alright."

The man of the mirage left.

Inuyasha laid alone in the room, silent, the light of a crescent moon in the sky. Inuyasha leaned up and looked out the window, staring at the moon. His heart ached and he started to tremble. He wished to be freed, away from this nightmare. He wished to be with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara—as he thought of them, he wondered what they were doing, where they were, if they missed him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to shut out the world, tried to stop thinking and sleep. In sleep he hoped to escape from his hell.

So he kept his eyes closed and made his mind go blank.

'_**Sleep dammit. Sleep!'**_


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by in a sex filled haze. As the time passed, Inuyasha's body and mind had become accustom to a basic routine: Byakuya would feed him, then he would bath, then he would be led to that dark room where Naraku would use his body then leave him, then Byakuya would carry him back to the bathhouse and bath him then leave him alone in his room. Byakuya made sure to leave him water for when he reawakened—Inuyasha would always be asleep when he returned with his water.

In three days, Inuyasha learned to close off his mind from the disgusting acts that were being done to him. Inuyasha knew that what Naraku wanted was to break him, to torture him so he was no longer a problem to him. So, in an act of defiance against the spider's wishes, Inuyasha had been able to make his mind go blank whenever he entered that damnable dark room. As far as he could tell, Naraku didn't notice his change and if he did, Inuyasha didn't care. In a way, he hoped Naraku would notice so that the spider knew his attempts to make him pull suicide were a waste.

As Inuyasha laughed at the notion of him pulling suicide, Byakuya entered his room. Inuyasha's smile dissipated and he stared at Byakuya with narrowed eyes. He then sighed and stood, walking over to the Man of the Mirage.

Byakuya grabbed the dog's hand and exited the room with the boy in tow.

The two demons were silent as they made their way down to the bath house. Inuyasha looked down at the ground while Byakuya stared straight ahead.

Inuyasha came to a stop in front of the bath house door, expecting Byakuya to open it and drag him inside. But to his surprise the black-haired male pulled him past the door without hesitation.

"Eh?" Inuyasha voiced before he could think not to wonder.

Byakuya didn't answer as he led Inuyasha onward.

The man of the mirage stopped in front of the 'Dark room' door and opened it. He gestured with his head for Inuyasha to enter.

Inuyasha was confused and he hesitated for a moment but in the end he obeyed and entered, the door closing behind him.

Inuyasha walked into the depths of the room to the stage. A top the wooden platform sat Naraku, his kimono wrapped perfectly around his body while his hair fell in tumbles over his shoulders and down his back. When the spider was in the dog's sights, Inuyasha stopped and glared at him. Naraku stared at him with a cold gaze then sneered.

"Come, Inuyasha." Naraku leered, holding out a hand.

Inuyasha stood his ground and hmphed, tilting his nose up.

Automatic to the dog's response, tentacles came out of Naraku's fingers and went to Inuyasha. One wrapped around his neck and Inuyasha grabbed it as quickly as his reflexes could react. The other's wrapped around him, pressing his arms to his body, wrapping around his wrists that were up to his neck, and coiling around his thighs.

Naraku closed his fist over the strands and yanked, pulling Inuyasha to him. The boy fell to his knees at Naraku's feet and the spider pulled Inuyasha's face up by his chin while leaning down.

"Kh!"

"When will you learn: obey me and I'll be gentle." Naraku mused.

"Fuck you…"

Naraku grinned and opened his clenched fists. The tentacles uncoiled and returned to his hand. Naraku then put his hands under Inuyasha's arms and lifted him like a child.

"Come, Inuyasha." He repeated and held the boy in his arms.

He carried Inuyasha across the stage to the darkness where Naraku always disappeared to. At the back of the stage was a blind and behind that blind was an elegant bedroom—the likes of which someone like Inuyasha had never seen before. The bed was easily bigger than Inuyasha's quarters, covered in thick crimson blankets and pillows. The bed posts reached up to the ceiling with a canopy over the top of them that only reached down to half the posts lengths.

There was only one window in this extravagant room and it lied over a dresser on the far side of the room. Though the room was extremely big, there weren't many dressers or cabinets. There was the one under the window then another one next to the entrance way and in between the two in the corner of the room was a doorway draped with a cloth so Inuyasha couldn't see what was inside.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide to the astounding room.

'_**Is this where Naraku sleeps? Must be lonely, having that whole bed to himself.'**_

Inuyasha's suspicions were high as they entered. The boy's mind created many possibilities to why Naraku brought him here but in the end he could only think of one that made the most sense—Naraku was tired of doing it on the floor and he decided to start doing it on the bed.

But to Inuyasha's surprise, Naraku didn't even make a step towards the bed. He turned to the right and made his way towards another blind that Inuyasha hadn't seen before.

Behind this blind was a bath—smaller than the one Byakuya always dragged him too but still bigger than Inuyasha's quarters.

'_**Are you shitting me? Why's everything bigger than the quarters I've been staying in? I could be claustrophobic for all they know.'**_

Inuyasha pushed that childish thought to the side as Naraku put Inuyasha down and grabbed his shirt. In a swift movement that surprised Inuyasha, Naraku pulled off the boy's shirt and tossed it to the side.

"Bast—" Inuyasha started but his insult was interrupted as Naraku pulled him to him and smothered the dog in his kimono. "Mmpphh!"

Naraku pushed Inuyasha's pants down to his knees then plucked him up and took them off all the way.

Then the spider tossed him into the bath. Inuyasha called out in surprise but his call was cut short as his face was submerged.

Inuyasha shot back up, coughing and hacking, his nose stinging from the water entering it. Still coughing, he glared up at Naraku.

"You—"

Inuyasha's words died on his lips as he stared at the spider, wide-eyed. Naraku had stripped his kimono and only had on a wrapping that was around his waist which he then stripped as well.

"What…" Inuyasha's cheeks flushed at the sight of his enemy completely naked. Naraku had never stripped completely before. The most he had done was unfasten his kimono so his chest was exposed but that was it.

Naraku said nothing as he stepped into the bath and sat. Inuyasha instinctively backed away from him.

"Wash me." The spider commanded.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide for a moment longer then they narrowed into a glare.

"Go kill yourself."

Naraku chuckled once then stuck his hand out. On instinct, Inuyasha leaped back, causing his foot to whack against the underwater bench and trip him. He fell on his rump on the seat opposite of the black-haired man.

Naraku laughed softly while grinning.

"Come, Inuyasha." He said. "Whether you come by your own free will or if I must drag you to my side, you will be by me. So, come."

Inuyasha glared at the spider then shifted his eyes so they were glaring down at the water. Clenching his teeth hard enough to make them ache, he swallowed hard then stood and walked over to Naraku.

He sat on his knees by his enemy's side and turned his head away from him, shaking slightly. He made sure to keep his chest facing towards the spider and he kept his legs closed, his rump pressed to his feet while clenching his fists on his thighs so his upper arms were hiding his nipples.

Naraku noticed the position and laughed inwardly. He then wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him to him, causing Inuyasha to stand on his knees. As soon as Inuyasha's defense was broken, Naraku reached down with his other hand and grabbed the dog's right ass cheek.

"Nn." Inuyasha flinched.

Naraku's fingers went in between Inuyasha's cheeks and started rubbing the spot between his scrotums and hole. Inuyasha tilted his head down and dug his claws into Naraku's shoulder. He started to pant as his cock thickened.

Naraku chuckled once then lifted Inuyasha up and sat the half demon on his lap, the boy's legs on either side of him.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"What are you—"

Naraku grabbed Inuyasha's erection and started jacking him.

"Uhn." Inuyasha clenched his teeth and looked down at Naraku's hand.

Naraku took his hand away for a moment only to pull Inuyasha closer to his torso. The water came up to Inuyasha's crotch—the water came up to past Naraku's waist—and Naraku found it completely erotic how the boys cock stuck out of the water while the rest of his lower half was submerged.

Naraku fisted Inuyasha's cock again and continued to jack him.

"Hah, ah, uhn, ah." Inuyasha moaned and tilted his head back.

Naraku's hand quickened and Inuyasha's legs spread before he could think. His moans raised an octave and he sat up straight, his head still tilted back.

"St-stop it. I can't—anymore." Inuyasha moaned, digging his nails into Naraku's thighs.

Naraku disregarded him.

"No! Stop it!" Inuyasha grabbed Naraku's wrist, glaring down at his hand.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when his gaze fell on Naraku's erection. He had never seen Naraku's member before. All the times before, Naraku had taken him from behind and never unrobed his cock till he was ready to penetrate.

But that wasn't the only reason Inuyasha was so surprised. For the whole week and a half he's been there, Naraku had always stuffed that organ inside him. He knew it was big but he didn't know how _big _it was. It was at least twice his own size in both length and thickness.

'_**No wonder it always hurt so much. I've been taking something that big inside my small body. Surprised it fit in the first place.'**_

"Are you shocked?" Naraku asked and pulled Inuyasha closer to him. "I thought you could feel how big it was."

Inuyasha shook his head before realizing.

"Why didn't you figure it out sooner?"

"…Be-because…because my…my body…goes numb whenever we…we…" Inuyasha's tinted blush turned crimson and moved down to his shoulders.

Naraku grinned then continued stroking Inuyasha's member.

"Nmph. I said…st-stop!"

Inuyasha dug his claws into the spider's wrist.

Naraku didn't show any signs of pain but he glared up at Inuyasha. Then he grinned.

"Do you wish to do it yourself?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and the blush moved down to his chest. "Wh-wh-wh-what?! Are you stupid?!"

Naraku's eyes went wide at the adorable response and for a moment, his cheeks flushed. But it only lasted a moment and Inuyasha didn't see it.

Naraku grinned and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, then he curled his fingers over the boys and brought it to his member.

"What-what-what are you doing?!"

Naraku forced Inuyasha's hand to curl around the member and fist it. Then he moved it.

"Uh, no! St-stop it!"

Naraku's hand moved faster, forcing Inuyasha's to move just as fast. The boy moaned loudly and clenched his teeth. He didn't want to watch this but his eyes couldn't break away from the obscene act. It was too erotic.

Heat shot up Inuyasha's shaft with every pump and a clear liquid was drizzling out of the slit, trailing over their hands.

Inuyasha noticed Naraku's cock twitching and now that he focused he could see Naraku's body trembling.

'_**He's…**_really_** turned on…' **_Inuyasha thought subconsciously.

Inuyasha moaned and looked at Naraku. The spider was staring intently at Inuyasha's member, eye's half closed, panting just as hard as Inuyasha.

Naraku groaned and released his hand from Inuyasha's. He had plans to penetrate the young half demon but his plans were put on hold when Inuyasha's hand didn't stop. Naraku's eyes went wide when the dog's hand continued to glide up and down his own throbbing member.

Inuyasha couldn't stop even if he wanted to. His hand moved as if it had a mind of its own up and down his length. He was so close to climaxing that he didn't care he was masturbating in front of his enemy.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth and groaned as whiteness shot out of his member. His hand withdrew and his groans raised an octave as a second burst gushed out.

When Inuyasha finished, he was dazed and his whole body was flushed as he panted hard.

"Was that good?" Naraku asked.

"Eh?" Inuyasha wasn't able to comprehend the spider's words in his afterglow.

Naraku smiled and put his hands under Inuyasha's rump then lifted him up. Inuyasha's hands went to Naraku's shoulders automatically and he stood on the palms of his feet.

"What…"

Naraku slowly lowered Inuyasha onto his member. The half demon moaned and wrapped his arms around the spider's neck, keeping his eyes closed. Naraku lowered Inuyasha more and more till the boy's rump touched his thighs.

Inuyasha exhaled and opened his eyes, staring at Naraku with a half closed seductive look.

"You are extremely arousing." Naraku said with a small grin.

He didn't give Inuyasha time to answer. Putting his hands under the boy's ass, he raised Inuyasha up then brought him back down.

"Hah!"

Inuyasha's flaccid cock twitched but didn't thicken as Naraku crushed the titillating spot inside of him. He moaned and held onto the enemy loosely.

Naraku was so close to cumming that in two downward pumps he was filling Inuyasha's insides. His face construed in pain and pleasure as he came the hardest he ever has in his whole life.

Inuyasha slumped onto Naraku's shoulder, his arms sliding off them while being replaced with his head. Naraku himself slumped and tilted his head back while he bathed in his afterglow, his hands still under Inuyasha's rump.

"Was that enjoyable, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Eh? Inuyasha?"

Naraku pulled the boys head back gently to see that Inuyasha was fast asleep.

Naraku stared at Inuyasha wide-eyed then laughed heartily.

"How adorable."


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's body felt cushioned and warm when he woke. A crimson blanket laid over him and the pillows under his head were so cushiony that he would be smothered if he hadn't been sleeping on the edge of one. For a moment, morning amnesia held him and he couldn't remember where he was.

Then he felt a body stir next to him. Inuyasha leaned up and looked over his shoulder. Lying peacefully behind him was Naraku, one arm tucked over the blanket on his chest, the other next to his side. His hair was folded over his shoulder and his face was calm.

'_**He-he sleeps?!'**_

Inuyasha was surprised to see his enemy so palpable. It seemed unnatural for Naraku to be so defenseless. In the back of his mind, it pissed him that the bastard could sleep without even acknowledging the notion that Inuyasha could attack him.

Then Inuyasha's thoughts were pulled away from his sleeping enemy when a tug sounded in his mind. _**'Tetsu…'**_

Inuyasha leaned up in the bed and looked around, trying to mentally feel for Tetsusaiga.

Naraku's arm suddenly wrapped around Inuyasha's waist and pulled him down. The boy let out a short yell of surprise as he was encased and pressed against Naraku's body.

"You will not get to Tetsusaiga, so stop trying." Naraku said.

"Bastard!"

Naraku grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair and tilted his head back. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and groaned before Naraku planted warm lips over his.

Inuyasha froze. He wasn't used to such intimacies. The last time Naraku had kissed him had been the first time they did it and that was it since then. So Inuyasha was unable to react to the assault properly. He moaned, his hands that were trapped at Naraku's chest turning into fists.

One of Naraku's hands started to move down the boy's back and grabbed an ass cheek. Inuyasha flinched then started to tremble as Naraku fondled.

Unable to breathe, Inuyasha broke the kiss and turned his head away, gasping in air. Naraku leaned down and licked the dog boy's neck then moved both his hands down to his entrance and cock. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and tilted his head back as the spider's hand clutched his half erect member. Naraku brought his hand up to his mouth and wettened his fingers then went back to Inuyasha's ass.

Inuyasha grabbed Naraku's biceps and groaned as the spider's fingers rubbed the outside of his hole while his other hand slowly started stroking his member.

Inuyasha moaned.

Naraku flipped Inuyasha onto his back and kissed the front of his neck then licked down to his collar bone, his hands moving slowly at the boys intimate areas.

Inuyasha turned his head away and went to moan but nothing came out as he killed it.

"What are you…playing at?" Inuyasha snarled, glaring at him.

Naraku leaned back and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Someone like you can't be intimate so what are you playing at?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stop playing dumb!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "A selfish bastard like you can't possible take the time to be passionate so what—"

Inuyasha's words turned into a scream and his eyes went wide as Naraku's head dived in between his legs. Naraku's mouth came over Inuyasha's cock and sucked hard.

"What-what—ah!" Inuyasha grabbed a handful of Naraku's hair in both hands then tilted his own head back.

Naraku licked Inuyasha's shaft then bit the cock head gently.

"Nmph!" Inuyasha killed his voice.

Naraku put his hands on Inuyasha's thighs and spread his legs a bit more while his head still bobbed. Naraku would tighten then release and let his tongue fondle the shaft and slit.

"Nah uh ah!" One of Inuyasha's hands released Naraku's hair and went up to his mouth, the finger tips touching his lips. By accident, he arched his back and spread his legs more so Naraku had more access. "No-no more. Uh, feels—oh!"

Naraku stared up at Inuyasha then grinned and tilted his head and dragged his tongue down his shaft.

"Do you like it?" Naraku asked before continued the assault.

"Ah, uh, fuck-fuck you."

Naraku chuckled, his mouth still on the boy's cock, causing wind to move down the wet organ. Goosebumps lit up and down Inuyasha's body. He shuddered.

"N-no…more. I—cumming. Stop."

Naraku grinned the pulled his mouth away. "Do you really want me to stop?"

Inuyasha stared at him as Naraku leaned up completely and spread his legs more. He then planted his hands by Inuyasha's head and kissed him.

Inuyasha turned his head away and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Bastard!"

"Is there a problem?"

"You know the problem! Don't kiss me after you…your mouth was…"

Naraku stared at him then chuckled. He then leaned down and licked Inuyasha's neck.

"Mm." Inuyasha turned his head and put his hands on Naraku's shoulders.

While Inuyasha was distracted, Naraku reached over and grabbed a small jar from the night stand by the bed. He opened it then dunked his fingers in the liquid it held. He then reached down and started rubbing Inuyasha's hole.

"Ee, cold! What," Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Naraku, his head still cocked. "What is that?"

"Oil." Naraku answered.

"OIL?!" Inuyasha screamed, his eyes going wide.

The spider stared down at the dog then laughed heartily, making Inuyasha blush.

"It's fish oil. Lubricants." Naraku said.

Inuyasha's blush deepened.

Naraku smiled. "You're adorable."

"Exc—"

Naraku kissed him deeply, his tongue slipping through the dog's mouth.

'_**Bastard! I told him not to.'**_

Inuyasha moaned as two of Naraku's fingers slipped inside him. Naraku pumped the digit slowly, spreading them to stretch Inuyasha's insides. The dog's cock was in desperate need of attention, but he refused to reach down to stroke himself. To keep himself from doing so, he dug his claws into Naraku's shoulders.

Naraku grinned and pulled his lips away though he kept his tongue in the boy's mouth.

Inuyasha's moans became more audible and his hips started to writher.

Naraku was on the edge just as much as Inuyasha was. It was taking a great deal to restrain himself. He wished to thrust into Inuyasha hard and fast but he knew the boy's body couldn't stand that. He wished for Inuyasha to feel humiliation, not pain.

Naraku pulled his fingers out and hooked his arms under Inuyasha's knees.

"Eh? Eh?" Inuyasha questioned as the lower half of his body was raised off the bed.

Naraku slowly started to push his member into the boy's depth.

"Uh, ah." Inuyasha tilted his head back and started panting hard.

Naraku pushed in all the way to the hilt and paused. He leaned down and pecked Inuyasha on the lips then stared down at him. He was panting slightly and his eyes were half closed.

Inuyasha's eyes were closed for a moment longer then he opened them half-way and stared at the spot where he and Naraku became one. His breathe caught then he groaned and turned his head away.

Naraku pulled back and thrust slowly. Inuyasha held his bottom lip between his teeth and moaned. Then he tilted his head back and moaned again, this time louder.

"Fuck." Inuyasha moaned.

"Feels good?" Naraku asked.

Inuyasha moaned then cast the spider a glare. "Go die."

Naraku didn't know where the sudden defiance came from but he didn't like it. So, as an act of punishment, he pulled out of Inuyasha and flipped him over on his side. He then lied on his side and pulled the boy's leg up by his knee. He entered.

Inuyasha moaned. Naraku placed his free arm next to Inuyasha's head so the boy gripped that arm and buried the lower half of his face in the flesh.

"Mmph! Mm!"

Naraku thrust, throwing away his restraints.

"Mm! Hm!"

Naraku's thrusts were fast and powerful, filling Inuyasha's insides with a burning heat.

Using the arm that was holding Inuyasha's knee up, Naraku hooked the knee under his elbow and reached his hand down to the boy's cock. He started jacking him.

Inuyasha's claws dug into Naraku's arm and he screamed into the flesh as he orgasmed. Naraku thrust in more powerfully, groaning as he did. His climax was coming soon.

He bit into Inuyasha's neck, digging his teeth in deep. Inuyasha screamed and a second gush of whiteness came from his slit.

Now that Inuyasha had orgasmed, Naraku worried entirely on his own climax. So, he pushed Inuyasha onto his front, spread his legs as far as they could go, and thrust. Inuyasha clenched the pillow and dug his mouth into the cushions. His ears folded back and he breathed in through his nose.

Naraku's thrusts gradually started becoming faster. The spider grabbed the boy's hips and pulled Inuyasha onto him. Inuyasha's muffled moans of pain before audible now that his mouth wasn't pushed against the pillow.

Naraku orgasmed in a hard hot burst. But before he finally gushed, he pulled out, flipped Inuyasha onto his back and splattered the white-demon's face. Inuyasha closed his eyes and turned his face away.

Naraku grinned and looked down at Inuyasha's cum-covered face. His grin turned into a sneer.

Inuyasha refused to open his eyes. He turned his face away and used a pillow as a towel then used that same pillow to wipe the cum off his chest. He then tossed it off the bed and lied down on a different part of the mattress.

"I didn't give you permission to do that." Naraku said, nuzzling against the boy's back.

"Fuck off."

Naraku grinned. "Continue such behavior and I'll punish you."

"Shut the hell up! I'm not scared of you!"

Naraku chuckled and nestled his head against Inuyasha's. "Where did this defiance suddenly come from, Inuyasha? You were playing along quite well."

"Hmph. You're disillusioned."

Naraku's eyes narrowed then he leaned down to Inuyasha's neck, moving his white hair—his fingers rubbed against something sticky in the white locks—and put his lips on the dog boy's neck. Inuyasha turned his head away.

Naraku's teeth sunk into the flesh.

"Nn!"

Inuyasha went to push him away but Naraku gripped his wrists and moved his body closer so they were pressed completely together.

"Stop…"

Naraku took his mouth away, blood on his teeth. The young dog groaned and placed his fingers on the new bite then on the one on the opposite side of his neck that he got a few minutes ago when he came.

"What is it with you and biting?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Hm?" Naraku's grip on Inuyasha's wrists tightened for a moment and he leaned in close, licking the new wound. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha said and turned his head away.

Naraku grinned and released one of Inuyasha's wrists. Then his hand slowly trailed down the dog demon's body.

"Wait." Inuyasha closed his legs quickly. "We just did—"

Naraku bit Inuyasha's shoulder, hard enough to break the skin.

"Ow! Stop biting me, dammit!"

Naraku bit the round of Inuyasha's shoulder next. In a painful jolt, Inuyasha tilted his head back and spread his legs, curling his toes and flexing his fingers.

"STO—"

As soon as Inuyasha's legs spread, Naraku's hand went in between them.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Naraku licked Inuyasha's neck while squeezing and yanking his member with one hand and tweaking one of his nipples with the other.

"Stop!" Inuyasha gripped Naraku's wrists hard and dug his claws in. "We just got done—"

"And? Shall we go again?"

"No—uh ah hnn…"

* * *

Inuyasha was gasping hard. His body was numb except for a repeated throbbing in his cock and ass and small stings where Naraku had bitten him over his whole body. He couldn't move; he didn't want to move.

Naraku had begun hi sex drive at day and now night cascaded the sky. Inuyasha couldn't remember how many times they had done it; he just knew that he was relieved when Naraku finally went away to bathe.

Inuyasha wished to sleep—he knew he'd feel better if he slept. He was fatigued and sore and his mind was a bubbled mess but it took him hours for his mind to finally stop and let him fall unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5--Bad Ending

**A.N- I couldn't decide whether to be a sadist and humiliate Inuyasha or have a goo-ey love shounen-ai ending so I did both. This is the bad (bad for Inyuasha) ending.**

* * *

Inuyasha didn't move as Naraku climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Another week had passed by. Sex was still a major part of his schedule but the way Naraku was submitting it to him, it seemed as if the spider was trying to trick him into believe he had a choice of if he wanted to or not. Inuyasha didn't believe that notion for a moment and all the while, the boy started to believe what Byakuya said. He may never leave this place.

And that thought made the dog's stomach twist uncomfortably. The thought of being Naraku's sex slave for the rest of his life made him sick to his stomach. Spending the rest of his life bending over for this bastard was something he refused to do. He couldn't—wouldn't—do it. He'd rather die!

As Inuyasha held that opinion of the situation close to him, Naraku pressed his face into the half demon's hair and inhaled deeply.

"You smell like lilacs." He mused, referring to the soap as he inhaled again.

Slowly and coyly, the spider's hands that were on Inuyasha's waist trailed down the dog's side. One hand stopped on his hip while the other rubbed his navel nonchalantly.

Inuyasha flinched and closed his legs.

"Submit, Inuyasha." Naraku whispered in his ear, then nipped the top of it.

Inuyasha exclaimed in pleasure and shock.

With a chuckle, Naraku spread Inuyasha's legs with the hand on the boys' hip then gripped his cock with the other.

"Ah, no!" Inuyasha dug his claws into the pillow and his face construed in pleasure and anguish.

'_**No! I can't—I don't want this—I don't—'**_

"Oh my, you're very excited." Naraku said with a grin, curling his fingers around the tip of Inuyasha's erect member. "Do you enjoy this, Inuyasha? You get hard so easily."

'_**No!'**_ Inuyasha's eyes went wide with shock and misery. _**'No! I can't—I can't be—I-I won't! **_I WON'T!_**'**_

Inuyasha turned around and swung his hand through the air. "I WON'T BE YOUR PLAYTHING!"

Inuyasha's hand connected with Naraku's face with a hard smack.

Inuyasha backed away from Naraku with his claws out, panting hard. For a long while, Naraku didn't move then he looked up at Inuyasha, his eyes consumed with rage. Fear shot down Inuyasha's spine under that look and he instinctively started to scramble off the bed. But he didn't get far before Naraku had a hold of him and had him pinned by his wrists.

"Let go—"

Naraku's teeth dug deep into the side of Inuyasha's neck.

"Ah…" Inuyasha wanted to scream in pain but the pain was so fierce it killed his voice.

With his teeth still clamped on the dog's neck, the spider led his erect member to Inuyasha's entrance and thrust.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide with pain and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. His body jolted and shuddered at the violent intrusion and Inuyasha automatically started feeling faint.

Naraku didn't care of the boy's pain. He was relentless. He thrust as hard as he could—his only priority was to hurt the idiotic dog. Even when he smelt blood and heard droplets fall onto the bed, he refused to stop his assault.

Inuyasha fainted not even five minutes in.

* * *

Naraku didn't even notice Inuyasha was unconscious till he finished, gushing inside of him in a final hard thrust. Naraku had laid panting over the dog for a moment then pulled out, blood and semen mixing together to make a pink liquid on the bed. He had looked up at Inuyasha, hoping to see a tear-filled face of sure agony, but to his surprise and anger, the boy was unconscious. When he saw that the damnable dog had passed out, he was filled with even more rage and was preparing to waking him up and repeating the act, this time making sure he stayed awake unless he wish for another repeat.

He reached to smack the boy then paused as another idea came to mind. S he thought this idea through, he grinned maliciously and knew that such an idea would destroy Inuyasha's resistance for good.

"Byakuya." He called gently as he daunted his kimono.

Byakuya entered and kneeled by the bed. "Yes, Naraku?"

"Kanna's mirror, we still have it, yes?"

"Yes."

Naraku grinned from ear to ear. "Go fetch it for me."

"Why?"

His grin turned into a sneer and he looked down at the unconscious demon. "I have an idea."

* * *

In the darkness of the night, a tall white-haired dog demon strut through the forest with no care for the creatures that watched closely with fear and awe. Behind him a small green demon followed, daunted in robes while holding the reigns to a two-headed scaled creature. A little girl and a pubescent boy rode on the back of the creature—both sound asleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jakens said, "Should we stop to rest soon?"

Sesshomaru remained silent and continued on.

Sesshomaru had no care for anything unless it had something to do with him but out of pure curiosity, he was in search for his younger half-brother, Inuyasha. A few weeks before, he had come across the human girl, Kagome, and her companions. They were slightly frantic though they tried to hide it from the pure-bred demon. The first thing they said to him was an accusation of what he had done with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru hadn't known the hanyou was missing and he denied knowing anything. After pondering through any possibility of this having to do with him, he decided it had nothing to do with him and left.

Over the next couple of days after the encounter, his curiosity grew till he was compelled to find the half-demon.

Sesshomaru looked up at the stars then walked on to a clearing and stopped. "We'll rest here for the night."

"Ah, a most excellent choice, Sesshomaru." Jakens flattered.

The scaled creature lied down on the ground and gently nudged the girl and boy onto the ground next to him so they were resting against its side. The creature then rested its heads on its paws and closed its eyes. Jakens sighed lazily and rested on the ground a few paces away. The creature and Jakens were asleep in moments.

Sesshomaru stayed awake and stared at the stars with a blank expression, sitting a few paces off. He had no interest in the stars but on the occasions when he was bored, he would stare at their dull beauty till he even bored of them and went into a sleep.

Sesshomaru star watching was interrupted as he twitched. A putrid scent wafted through the air, making his insides fill with hate. He stood and followed the scent into the forest.

Sesshomaru continued into the darkness of the forest then came to a stop in front of an oak tree. The scent continued on deeper in the thick woods but he found no desire to go any farther. He would let the repulsive hanyou come to him.

"Yo."

Sesshomaru turned around and, bringing his fingers together so it looked like a blade, sliced his hand through the air, a golden thread extending from his finger tips.

Byakuya leapt into the air out of reach and landed in the tree branches of the oak tree now behind the white-haired demon.

"Again, you instantly want to kill me even though I have something I'd like to show you." Byakuya said, squatting down on the branch so Sesshomaru could see his face.

"I have no desire to listen to your nonsense." Sesshomaru said bluntly then turned around and headed back to his companions.

"Even if I told you I know where your brother is?"

Sesshomaru stopped.

"So that peaks your interest, neh?" Byakuya mused.

Sesshomaru turned and looked up at him. "What do you know?"

Byakuya chuckled once then leaped down and started circling Sesshomaru. "I'm surprised. I thought you have no interest in your brother. Well, not that you have no interest in him. More of you don't care about him unless it has something to do with Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga—"

"Stop this idle prattling. If you know where he is then speak."

"Oh, why can't we converse?" Byakuya stood in front Sesshomaru and wrapped his arms around the demon's strong neck. Byakuya was a head shorter than the powerful dog demon so he had to look up to see those tempting golden eyes. "We never get to actually talk. It's always just 'Naraku, Naraku'. Let's talk some before we get down to business." Byakuya stood on his tip toes, putting his lips centimeters away from Sesshomaru's. "And maybe do a bit more?"

Sesshomaru stared down at him. "This is becoming pointless."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed then he hmphed and spun around, putting his hands on the back of his head so his elbows jutted out. "Fine, be that way."

"Tell me what Naraku sent you here for."

Byakuya looked at him with a glare through the space in between his forearm and upper arm. Sesshomaru's expression didn't change and for a few moments, they kept an intimidating eye contact. Then he sighed, dropping his arms to his side. "Fine."

The Man of the Mirage pulled out a mirror from his kimono and held it for Sesshomaru to look in. Sesshomaru didn't move as he looked down into the glass sphere.

In the mirror, it showed Inuyasha bend over, naked, and with his right wrist twisted behind his back. His eyes were closed tight shut and his teeth were clenched as Naraku plowed into him.

Sesshomaru felt shocked but he didn't let it show. "Where is this at?"

"Oh, you wanna watch? Big pervert." Byakuya snickered.

Sesshomaru looked at the black-haired man and asked bluntly. "Are you sulking?"

Byakuya glared at him, a bit shocked at the statement, then hmphed again and put the mirror back in his robes. "If you wish to see your brother, then follow my scent."

Byakuya pulled out an origami flower from his hair tie and a gush of wind took him into the air where he sat on an origami bird. He stared down at Sesshomaru for a moment then turned and let wind take him off.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment, watching the bird dissipate in the black sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked down at Jakens.

"Was that the Byakuya of the Mirage, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Without saying a word he turned and pushed off the ground. Taking flight, he turned into his true demon form and gave chase after Byakuya.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakens called, starting to panic.

* * *

Byakuya continued on the wind, arms crossed over his chest, sitting criss-crossed legged, leaning against the neck of the origami bird.

'_**I'm not sulking.' **_He thought. _**'The hell would I sulk for? He's the one being stingy. It's his loss, not mine.'**_

"Hmph! Stupid Sesshomaru." He muttered.

Byakuya paused his pouting when he noticed a thick white coat in the sky. For a moment, he thought the clouds were coming out over a dawn then he realized dawn was many hours off. Curious to investigate, he leaned over the wing of the bird then his eyes narrowed when he realized what it was.

"So, he comes already, neh?"

* * *

Byakuya landed in the courtyard and rushed inside as Sesshomaru turned back into his human form and landed on the ground with a gentle thump. Sesshomaru let his eyes gaze around the yard and noted that it was opened spaced and quite easy to escape from.

Byakuya stood in the doorway, leaning against it, and looked over his shoulder at Sesshomaru. His eyes narrowed seductively then he chuckled once and vanished inside.

Sesshomaru stared into the black doorway where Byakuya disappeared then, with only a brief hesitation, nonchalantly walked across the yard into the manor.

The hallways were dark, lit only by the moon shining through the paper walls that blocked his view from the courtyard. Sesshomaru noted that this could be a trap so Naraku could absorb him so although he looked calm and collected, he was prepared for the worst as he followed Byakuya's scent deeper into the manor.

Byakuya stood in front of a paper door, smiling sadistically, waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive.

"Your brother's in here." Byakuya said before Sesshomaru came to a complete stop then opened the door and disappeared inside.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment to stare at the flimsy door, looking for seals of any sort. When he saw none, he entered the room.

Byakuya was nowhere in sight. His eyes flashed around the dark room, lit only by the light of the moon coming from a skylight window, but couldn't find the Man of the Mirage. Or his brother. His eyes narrowed and he remained on high alert.

Suddenly the room lit up from small torches scattered all over. Sesshomaru held his ground, showing no sign of surprise or fear, and let his eyes trail to the stage. A top the stage was Naraku, his kimono put on loosely to expose his left shoulder and a small amount of sleek hairless chest. His eyes were narrowed and a smirk crossed his lips.

"Welcome to my manor, Sesshomaru." Naraku mused. "It's an honor."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

Naraku chuckled once then rested his elbow on his knee and leaned on his hand. "You've come for Inuyasha, correct?"

Sesshomaru still said nothing.

Naraku's smile faltered then he hmphed. "You are very dull."

'_**Byakuya gets his pouting attitude from Naraku, hmm?' **_Sesshomaru thought.

"Byakuya, bring him out." Naraku called.

The Man of the Mirage came out of the shadows on the stage, carrying Inuyasha over his shoulder. Inuyasha's hands were bound behind his back and the lower half of his body was bare, his long white hair cascading over his rump to hide it from Sesshomaru's sight. Though Sesshomaru wasn't looking at that. He was paying more attention to his younger brother's claws scraping against the tentacles coiled around his wrists.

Byakuya placed the half demon next to Naraku and backed away into the shadows. Out of sight, Byakuya sat down in the door way leading to Naraku's room and watched silently.

Naraku chuckled and stroked Inuyasha's hair, the boy's eyes and mouth covered by clothes.

"So, do you wish to take him?" Naraku asked, stroking his hair more.

Sesshomaru stared down at his half naked brother then turned his head away, his expression and emotions blank.

"I was just curious of his whereabouts." Sesshomaru stated. "What you do to him and what happens to him is none of my concern."

'_**Wow,' **_Byakuya thought, staring at Sesshomaru intently. _**'He's a really cold guy.'**_

Though Inuyasha wasn't moving, he couldn't hear Sesshomaru or the words Naraku said over the rustling of his hair. He just knew Naraku was talking to someone. _**'Who the hell is he talking to?' **_the half demon wondered. _**'Is it Byakuya?'**_

"Oh, so you don't care what I do to him?" Naraku smirked then his hand trailed down Inuyasha's back and grabbed an ass cheek.

Inuyasha flinched and moaned in protest, shifting his shoulders as he moved his claws over the tentacle again.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

Naraku laughed sadistically. "I expected as much."

Saying nothing more, Naraku raised Inuyasha up and rested the boy on his lap. He spread Inuyasha's legs, hooking the boy's knees over his elbows so he couldn't close them, then gripped his cock—opening the bottom half of the boy's shirt to make sure Sesshomaru could see everything.

"Nn!" Inuyasha jolted and tossed his head to the side. "Gmph!"

Naraku grinned and stroked the boy's member till he was erect then planted moist lips on his neck and sucked on the skin, gently nomming on it which caused precum to drizzle from Inuyasha's tip. Naraku's other hand rubbed the spot between the dogs scrotum's and entrance, making Inuyasha's legs twitch and attempt to close. Naraku grinned at the lame attempt to shut his legs and tweaked his elbows slightly to spread them again.

All the while, Sesshomaru said nothing and made no attempt to help his younger brother, though he made no attempt to leave either.

'_**Yow.' **_Byakuya thought, resting his arm on his knee and his head on his hand. _**'Is he really just gonna watch the whole time? I wonder if he likes what he sees. Though it's his brother so unless he's into incest—then again he probably doesn't care who it is.' **_Byakuya smirked. _**'Honestly, what a mysterious man.'**_

Naraku chuckled and removed the gag from Inuyasha's mouth. The boy gasped then started to pant. He twitched as Naraku pulled at his foreskin with his index finger and thumb and tilted his body away from Naraku, attempting to once again close his legs in the process.

Naraku chuckled again and righted the boy, spreading his legs even more so even his pink bud was in Sesshomaru's sight—all the while Naraku still holding onto Inuyasha's member. The spider tilted Inuyasha's body down so he was resting entirely against him and was unable to move unless Naraku released his legs then he continued stroking his member.

"Nn! Uhk! St-stop—Nn kh!—Stop, pervert. E…nough. Uh!"

"Why?" Naraku grinned. "It's obvious you're enjoying this."

"Shut-shut—up! Uh AH!" Inuyasha clenched his teeth and tilted his head back, arching his back and spreading his feet so his knees could almost close. "Stop. Uh."

Naraku laughed then bit on Inuyasha's earlobe.

"Nn. Ah hah!"

Inuyasha's member was soaked with precum so Naraku's hand glided up and down the boys cock with ease. Using the liquids the boy's cock was distributing, Naraku rubbed the entrance to Inuyasha's hole then pushed in his middle finger and ring finger.

"Nah ah sto-stop, stop! I'm—I'll—"

"Oh, no, no, no." Naraku teased. "Not already. We've barely even done anything. Do you like it that much?"

"Shut—"

Naraku released Inuyasha's member and reached down past the boy's entrance to his own hardened cock. Using the fingers already inside him, the spider spread the dog's entrance wide and released his own cock from his robes. Taking his hands away from the boys' entrance and his own erection, Naraku raised Inuyasha up and positioned his member to enter the young boy.

"Wa-wait. It can't—not yet—"

Naraku lowered Inuyasha onto his throbbing member.

"AH! HAH! NO, WAIT!"

Naraku lowered the boy till he was in to the hilt then paused. Inuyasha was twitching and trembling fiercely and sweat beaded his skin all over. The boy stood on the palms of his feet, digging his claws on his toes into the wood. He was leaned forward as far as Naraku allowed him and his claws still dug into the tentacles on his wrists.

Naraku chuckled and pulled Inuyasha back so the white-haired boy was leaning against his chest.

"Are you that close to cumming?"

"Shu-shut up—nk!"

Naraku chuckled and raised Inuyasha up then lowered him as he began his thrusts.

"Nk! No, stop it! I-I'm uh…"

Inuyasha tilted his head down and moaned, saliva trailing out of his mouth onto the stage.

Naraku looked up at Sesshomaru and was satisfied to see the demon lord still there, watching with uninterested eyes. The spider felt a bit disappointed that Sesshomaru showed no signs of arousal—his face was still as white as ever and his eyes were still narrowed with unamusement. Hell, not even his hand was clenched.

'_**Such a dull man.' **_Naraku thought.

"UH AH! KYAAH _hah haah_."

Naraku grinned and returned his attention back to his captured dog. He propelled his thrusts harder.

"AH NAH! UHK!"

Inuyasha's shoulders started to writher back and forth as he dug his claws into the tentacle—no longer attempting to get away but to simply hold onto.

Inuyasha moaned loudly as white came from his cock and sprayed across the stage. The boy jolted and jostled onto Naraku's cock as another gush came from his slit, the second spray only dribbling out of his tip onto the stage. Naraku grinned and paused his thrusts as his eyes flashed to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's head drooped and he sat panting hard for a long moment, his whole body slack.

Naraku chuckled and took the blindfold off, which was soaked on the inside with Inuyasha's tears.

Naraku grinned and gripped Inuyasha under his jaw. "Does it feel that good having me inside you?"

The white-haired boy tilted his head up.

"Shut u…"

Inuyasha didn't finish his words and his eyes went wide as they fell on the other demon in the room.

"Sessho…maru…?"

The color left Inuyasha's face and it felt as if his insides dropped.

"Khk." Naraku groaned, clenched his teeth and shutting his eyes tight shut. This is face relaxed and he grinned but his eyes still showed he was in a bit of pain. "Don't clench up like that."

Inuyasha blushed crimson to the words and the fact that his elder brother heard them too.

"Wha…why's he…here?"

Naraku chuckled and grabbed Inuyasha under his knees and spread his legs wide.

"AAHHH NO—"

"He's enjoying the show." Naraku said and thrust.

"EH? AH! NO! STOP!" Inuyasha tilted his head down and clenched his teeth, his eyes closing tight shut as shame consumed him. "Stop…"

Naraku thrust, grinning at Inuyasha's lame protest.

Inuyasha killed his voice, biting his bottom lip hard to make sure no noises could come out and he kept his head tilted down, not wanting his brother to see his face. Shame bubbled up inside him and made his insides burn painfully. His stomach construed and Inuyasha started trembling with embarrassment as fresh tears fell from his golden eyes.

Naraku chuckled and leaned in close to Inuyasha, grabbing the boys jaw and tilting his head up so Inuyasha had to look at his brother. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed while then whispered in his ear, "Look, Inuyasha. Your brother's a pervert. He's watching you get raped and not even trying to stop it."

Inuyasha opened his eyes half-way and stared at his older brother, his moans of ecstasy audible as Inuyasha couldn't kill his voice any longer. Inuyasha stared at his brother's eyes, hoping for some remorse for him but the half-demon found only ice. Sesshomaru's eyes were just as cold and resilient as always, exposing nothing of his inner thoughts.

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off his half-brother who was watching with such a blank expression. In the back of his mind, he hoped—prayed—Sesshomaru would expose some sort of remorse, showing that he cared even a little bit that he was being defiled in front of him. But Sesshomaru's expression didn't change and it started to unnerve him. He didn't like it and couldn't stand it.

"Stop," Inuyasha said, closing his eyes and turning his head away. "Stop staring at me like that."

Sesshomaru said nothing as tears of hot shame and embarrassment fell down his cheeks.

'_**Wow. He's really heartless.' **_Byakuya thought. _**'I bet he wouldn't be doing nothing if that was his precious Kagura.'**_

Naraku grinned then buried his mouth into Inuyasha's shoulder and thrust.

"Ah, uh!"

Naraku thrusts became faster and harder as he gripped Inuyasha's hardened cock and started jacking him hard.

"AAAHHH HAAAAH!"

Inuyasha orgasmed for the second time as Naraku filled his insides with his juices, biting into his shoulder gently enough that he didn't break the skin. The two half-demons lied panting for a moment, basking in their afterglow, then Naraku exited Inuyasha—causing the boy to groan and twitch—and hid himself back in his robes. He then stood, casting a final look at Sesshomaru, and walked towards his room.

"Byakuya."

Byakuya stood and walked over to the exhausted half-demon, Inuyasha's pants draped over his shoulder, as Naraku disappeared into his room. He picked the boy up, carrying him like a woman, and made his way to the exit.

On the way out, the Man of the Mirage stopped and stared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gazed down at his with an uninterested look, not even glancing at his brother. Inuyasha didn't dare look up at the demon master, too ashamed of himself to raise his head.

"Leave when you wish." Byakuya said and continued on.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he was left alone in the room.

* * *

Naraku stared at his lugubrious room for a moment then he chuckled as he went to his bath. He stripped, a grin plastered to his face, and sat in the water. His grin turned malicious as he leaned back, resting his arms on the side of the bath, and let the warm water encase him with its comforting steam, closing his eyes to feel every hot droplet.

Suddenly, the spiders relaxing bath was interrupted but a loud explosion sounding in the back of the manor. Naraku's eyes open half-way and he looked to his doorway nonchalantly.

'_**Sooner than I expected.'**_

Naraku could hear Byakuya running feet and in moment, the Man of the Mirage burst into the room, panting hard with a frantic look in his purple eyes.

"Naraku, Sesshomaru took Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga and—"

"I know." Naraku said calmly.

Byakuya froze and he stared at Naraku with a wide-eyed, blank expression. "Eh, you know? How?"

"I expected Sesshomaru to do something like that."

"You expected—"

"Don't worry." Naraku interrupted. "After today, Inuyasha won't really be a problem. Or Sesshomaru."

Byakuya said nothing. _**'That's not really what I'm worried about. I'm more worried about half the manor being blown to bits.'**_

"You may go, Byakuya." Naraku said.

"Uh, yes."

With that Byakuya turned and left.

Alone, Naraku titled his head back and chuckled. "Inuyasha."

* * *

Flying through the night sky, Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha in his arm like a child, Tetsusaiga concealed inside the half-demon's fire rat robes and tucked in the demon lords belt. No words were spoken between the two as Naraku's castle dissipated into the scenery. Inuyasha was silent, not even looking at his elder brother. He wanted to ask so many questions—how he knew where he was, why he came in the first place, why he did nothing to help him when Naraku was doing that disgusting thing to him—but he didn't voice one, just desperately held onto him. Inuyasha was more relieved than curious anyway. He was finally away from that damnable prison and Inuyasha's body shook with relief as he buried his face into his brother's fluffy tail that was draped over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru slowed his approached as a clearing came into sight. He lowered himself as close to the ground as he wished then released his brother. Inuyasha let out a short scream before he slammed against the ground and tumbled on the clearing floor. He came to a stop a few feet away as Sesshomaru landed gently.

Inuyasha didn't move for a few moments, half-exhausted and on the verge of passing out. But when he realized his brother was staring at him, Inuyasha pushed himself onto his knees, his arms shaking horribly, and looked at his brother.

Sesshomaru said nothing and stared down at Inuyasha with that uncaring expression then tossed the fire-rat clothes and Tetsusaiga towards the half-demon. Tetsusaiga clanked against the ground a few inches away.

Inuyasha stared at the blade then at his brother. Once again, Sesshomaru said nothing then turned and headed for the trees.

"Wa-wait!" Inuyasha called, making Sesshomaru stop and look at him. With great effort, Inuyasha stood, using Tetsusaiga as a cane to lean on. "Why…why did you…save me after…doing nothing then?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment then turned his head away and said, "I searched for you on a whim and I saved you on a whim."

Inuyasha said nothing as Sesshomaru headed to the trees. The young half-demon knew that was a good an answer as any he was going to get from his cold half-brother and he didn't feel the need to ask any of his other questions, knowing they would be the same answer.

"You're friends are in the next clearing over." Sesshomaru stated then disappeared into the forest darkness.

Inuyasha stood in the clearing alone, gazing at the spot where his brother vanished then gathered his robes. His hands were shaking and his fingers felt numb from holding Sesshomaru as hard as he had been so Inuyasha spent ten minutes trying to daunt his clothes and in the end they were barely put on right, just right enough that they didn't slip off if he shifted. Panting hard he turned and made his way to his companions.

The short walk to the other clearing was brutal agony to the half-demon. His body was in pain all over and he was having to take deep, wheezing breathes. More than once he lost his footing and had to use the support of a tree or Tetsusaiga to keep him up and a few times he wasn't able to stay afoot and slid down the bark of the tree, sitting in the tree roots for long moments before he had his breathe back and could muster more strength.

When Inuyasha finally made it to the other clearing and saw his friends sitting around a campfire, he was so relieved—and exhausted—he collapsed with a loud thud.

"What—ah, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"Inuyasha?!" Sango inquired.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

All three quickly went to Inuyasha's side and found him unconscious. Miroku picked the half-demon up and looked him up and down. When he found his clothes were in perfect condition, he placed his hand on his forehead and felt his temperature.

"He has a fever." Miroku stated.

"Quick, get him some water!" Kagome screamed.

"Kirara!" Sango commanded, grabbing a small bucket and mounting her giant fire fox, who took flight heading to the closest stream.

Kagome lied out a blanket, where Miroku placed Inuyasha then draped another blanket over him.

"I don't smell blood." Shippo stated, leaping onto Kagome's shoulder. "He's not wounded."

"That's one worry taken care of." Miroku said bitterly.

Sango came back with a small bucket of water and passed it to Kagome after dismounting Kirara. Kagome dampened a cloth and wiped the sweat of Inuyasha's brow then placed it over his forehead.

"Where have you been, Inuyasha?"

* * *

It took Inuyasha three days to get over his fever, during that time he did nothing but slept and refused to eat. Even when he lost a noticeable amount of weight and Kagome started to fret over him becoming anorexic, he still refused to eat. Every time Miroku or Kagome would try to hand him some food, it would remind his of how Byakuya always brought him his meals and all the disgusting memories would come back in one hard swoop. He couldn't stomach anything even though he knew he was becoming extremely malnourished.

When his fever finally surpassed, he was able to eat a little amount and stated he wished to head out soon. He was tired of staying in one spot—especially when that one spot was in flying distance of Naraku's castle. He wanted to move out as quickly as he could, not knowing if Naraku wished to take him back or not. But the others quickly refused him, saying he was too malnourished to be moving so they stayed for another two days till Inuyasha's weight looked more stable.

After five long days, Inuyasha and his companions finally set out. Inuyasha couldn't move very fast without feeling like he would vomit but he refused to let the others notice his condition, though they did anyway. They headed back to the village with the Bone-Eater's Well where Inuyasha spent another week recuperating. Some days he would be able to eat and others he'd starve unable to touch food without thinking of the disgusting events that happened to him. Kaede noticed Inuyasha change in spirit as well and attempted to council the young demon but in the end she failed. Kagome wished to council him as well but she didn't know what to say or why Inuyasha was being so reserved so all she could do was still and watch the dog boy to make sure he didn't do anything rash.

On the eighth day, Inuyasha sat on the hill side with his knees brought up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. The bottom half of his face was hidden under his arms while his eyes gazed across the horizon, watching small animals run by. While Inuyasha sat, Miroku approached him. Inuyasha didn't say anything to the monk as he sat next to the half-demon. A long silence was held in between them before Miroku finally broke it.

"You know, I noticed something strange about you while you were having the flu."

Inuyasha didn't even glance at him. "…What?"

"…Shippo said that there was no blood on you but I noticed a strange red mark on your neck."

Inuyasha twitched and his eyes went wide as his hand automatically curled around his neck.

"When the others were asleep," Miroku continued, "I investigated and found it not to be a bite mark, but a love bruise."

Inuyasha was silent.

"And then I noticed Sesshomaru's youki resonating not that far from where we were camped. Is it possible that you and Sesshomaru…" he didn't finish the sentence.

Inuyasha was silent. _**'You're close but off by a bit.'**_

For a long while, the white-haired boy remained silent, thinking of what he should tell the monk. He could easily tell him the truth and have him not say anything but for Inuyasha… "Believe what you want just don't tell the others."

Miroku stared at him for a moment longer then nodded, "Alright."

Inuyasha rested his face on his knees, hiding it from the monk. Miroku patted Inuyasha's head then scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around the dog boy.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Inuyasha shook his head, knowing there was nothing to talk about, and started trembling. He knew that it would have been simpler just to explain the truth instead of making Sesshomaru seem like a horrible person but to Inuyasha…it seemed more bearable if it had been Sesshomaru and not that damnable Naraku. Just the notion of explaining how the spider had degraded him in front of his brother made tears come to his eyes and he started to silently sob. He could never explain the truth to his companions, no matter what. It was just too unbearable.

Miroku felt Inuyasha's trembles change into shakes and he held him tighter.

'_**I'll kill him.' **_Inuyasha thought. _**'I'll kill him and erase this mark he left on my body. I'll erase all of it!'**_

* * *

**A.N-Wooh! Finally finished with one ending! I have to say, it was fun to write this stuff and I'm glad some people actually liked it.**

**I apologize for the mistakes in Chapter's 1 and 2. I wasn't really paying attention; I pretty much wrote those half-cocked. After seeing the comments of people liking the story, I got more motivated so thanks to those supporters. *thumbs up***

**I plan to write one-shot for a time being-at least of these characters. I have plans to write other fanfics-I've got four different stories I could fanfic about left in my head so don't give up on me.**

**And lets be cheesy and add in some special notices: thanks to my friend, Sharyl, who told me to write this story. Thanks to my kitty, Kytia, who distracted me when I started getting bored with this story and let me take a breather. Thanks to my supporters who gave me determination to finish this story.**

**Hope to see you again.**

**Kittycatkyla**


	6. Chapter 5--Good Ending

**A.N.- If you read the first Chapter 5 then you'll know that I wrote two endings-one a humiliating torture scene and the other (this one) a shounen-ai ending. This is the good (good for Naraku) ending. Enjoy.**

* * *

Inuyasha didn't move as Naraku climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Another week had passed by. Sex was still a major part of his schedule but the way Naraku was submitting it to him, it seemed as if the spider was trying to trick him into believe he had a choice of if he wanted to or not. Inuyasha didn't believe that notion for a moment and all the while, the boy started to believe what Byakuya said. He may never leave this place.

And that notion suddenly didn't sound bad. Over the last week, Naraku has exposed his vulnerabilities to Inuyasha and at first, the dog demon thought it was to show how confident the spider was that Inuyasha couldn't leave and couldn't attack him but then another notion entered his mind.

'_**He's trying to break down the barrier between us.'**_

After that thought entered his mind, Inuyasha started to see Naraku in a different light. What if everything he had done so far was out of jealousy that Inuyasha picked Kikyo and Kagome over him? What if all the things he's done to the others was just him venting like a child? What if Naraku loved Inuyasha?

When that idea popped into Inuyasha's head, the dog had laughed out loud which had confused Naraku and caused the spider to give him a strange look. But as the week continued, he felt as if maybe that notion was true. Naraku had been so nice to him, and he had given Inuyasha room to breathe and actually enjoy himself. The food he gave him was so much better then what Naraku had made Byakuya give him and Inuyasha could bath without being watched. The only thing that wasn't of Inuyasha's choice was when they had sex and the dog boy couldn't refuse the spider when he wished to go into a rut. But even that had gotten better. Naraku was so much gentler and he let Inuyasha get used to the penetrations before deciding to move. Everything had just gotten so much better.

As Inuyasha held that opinion of the situation close to him, Naraku pressed his face into the half demon's hair and inhaled deeply.

"You smell like lilacs." He mused, referring to the soap as he inhaled again.

Inuyasha blushed then he tilted his head down.

When Inuyasha kept silent, Naraku took the liberty to reach his hand down and fondle with Inuyasha's nipple.

"Nm!" Inuyasha didn't mean to moan and he was barely able to keep such a noise in his mouth.

Naraku chuckled then whispered in his ear, "You seem extremely excited and I've barely touched you."

He then put the tip of the ear in between his lips and pulled lightly.

"AH!" Inuyasha moaned then covered his mouth.

"Oh my." Naraku said and tugged the boy's hardened nipple then gripped the other one with his other hand. "You seem so excited? Why? Is it because you've come to the realization you're mine?"

'_**I-I can't admit that without knowing…'**_

Suddenly, Inuyasha rolled on his back and grabbed Naraku by his shoulders. For a moment, Naraku thought Inuyasha was going to attack him so he attempted to pull back but Inuyasha held him at bay.

Naraku stared at the white-haired boy, wide-eyed, for a moment then noticed the look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"What's with that pitiful expression?" Naraku asked.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, flexing his claws which would dig into Naraku's shoulder then release. The boy swallowed hard and closed his eyes tight shut then opened them and stared up at the spider with determination imbedded in his eyes.

"I…I want to know. What…what am I…to you?"

"Eh?" Naraku's eyebrows raised.

"What am I? Am I just a fuck toy to you or…or…"

Inuyasha couldn't say anymore. He blushed crimson and turned his head away.

Naraku stared down at Inuyasha wide-eyed then smiled and put his hands on either side of Inuyasha's head, making the boy's eyes widen.

"Can't you figure it out from the way I treat you?"

Inuyasha stared up at him for a moment then averted his eyes. _**'Considering how he treated me when I got here…he was so brutal and uncaring. But recently he's been so kind and gentle. I don't know which he's referring to.'**_

When Inuyasha continued to remain silent, Naraku sighed and put his hands on either side of the boys face, making the boy look at him.

"Let me spell it out for you."

Naraku leaned down and kissed Inuyasha. The kiss was soft and warm, filled with passion and desire. Inuyasha's eyes went wide to the soft assault then his eyes flushed with tears and he closed his eyes, opening him mouth to Naraku. The dog wrapped his arms around Naraku's shoulders and held him demandingly, putting his hand on the back of Naraku's head. Then Naraku pressed his body against Inuyasha's and held him gently but possessively.

Finally, the spider broke the kiss and stared into Inuyasha's clouded golden eyes.

"I love you." Naraku murmured.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and the blush—which had vanished—returned tenfold.

Naraku chuckled and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "Such a cute reaction."

Suddenly, Inuyasha started to tremble and his cheeks became damp. Shocked, Naraku backed away and looked down at his half-demon.

"What are you crying?" the spider asked.

"I-I-I…I don't know why. I-I just…"

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and sniffled.

Naraku stared down at him then grabbed Inuyasha's wrists and pulled them away from his face, pinning them by his head. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and for a fearful moment, he thought Naraku was going to bite his neck again.

"Now do you understand?" Naraku said and leaned down close. "You're mine. From now till your death." He leaned down further till his lips were just centimeters from Inuyasha's. "Your answer?"

Inuyasha stared up at Naraku and remained silent for a moment then answered with no doubt in his mind.

"Yes."

Naraku smiled and kissed Inuyasha to confirm that the dog belonged to him and only him. And Inuyasha opened his mouth to welcome him, confirming in his own way that he belonged to the spider from now till forever.

* * *

**A.N-And done! Yay!**** It was fun writing this chunk, though there's no sex in this bit. I thought if I had put sex in, it would have ruined the gooshy lovey feeling or whatever so I left it out. But no worries, I plan to do some one shots with this pair.**

**(repeating myself here if you've read Chapter 5-Bad ending, I apologize) **

**I apologize for the mistakes in Chapter's 1 and 2. I wasn't really paying attention; I pretty much wrote those half-cocked. After seeing the comments of people liking the story, I got more motivated so thanks to those supporters. *thumbs up***

**I plan to write one-shot for a time being-at least of these characters. I have plans to write other fanfics-I've got four different stories I could fanfic about left in my head so don't give up on me.**

**And lets be cheesy and add in some special notices: thanks to my friend, Sharyl, who told me to write this story. Thanks to my kitty, Kytia, who distracted me when I started getting bored with this story and let me take a breather. Thanks to my supporters who gave me determination to finish this story.**

**Hope to see you again.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
